The Last of the Alteran
by NeolithicMonarch
Summary: The wizarding world is gone, banished by the powers of an ascended. Now alone in the world, Harry must forge his own path, haunted by his past, both his own, and that of his family. Watch his journey and observe as he see things he never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Last of the Alteran--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Talking"**

_'Thinking'_

--(Scene Change)--

**A/N: Another idea stormed its way into my head. I hate my imagination so much right now. This is my first Harry Potter story though, so should be interesting. I am not British, so the word usage will be a more American in style. This will be massively AU as one might be able to imagine. Harry will be OOC, don't like don't read, but I just can't write canon Harry. He will still retain his core characteristics, he just won't be as...whiny and broody. I have quite a bit of writers block on my other stories so I thought writing something totally different may help. Time-lines may be moved around a bit, not sure though. I can't believe that I'm writing this story while I'm doing finals...**

Chapter 1 : The Last Wizard

--(August 12th 1997 | Location: Over Atlantic Ocean)--

Harry Potter, age 17, looked out the window of the airplane he was sitting in and gave what seemed like the hundredth sigh of the hour as he gazed upon the clouds that seemed to lazily float by. You see, Harry Potter was no normal boy, in fact, the frequent calls of his "abnormality" by his relatives was indeed pretty correct. He was a wizard, a being capable of harnessing energy, and bending it to his will. Not only that, he was the last wizard. The legacy of a once thriving and diverse civilization, that just a couple months earlier had been wiped out in its entirety.

To truly understand the story in its entirety, you had to begin at the well, beginning. Just like normal humans, witches and wizards came in all molds, the intelligent, the arrogant, there was a diversity in the population like in that of the normal human population. Well, with the ability to wield energy, the ability to cause great destruction was enormous. About two decades ago, a great and evil wizard by the name of Tom Riddle led a terrorist group that led waste to Brittan's hidden community of energy wielders.

On Halloween night when he was one year old, the dark wizard who had fashioned the name Voldemort for himself, entered his families cottage and killed his parents before attempting to kill him. But then, something unexpected happened, the Killing Curse send by Voldemort rebounded upon him and he was vanquished, or at least, all thought he was.

After his parents were killed, he was sent off by Albus Dumbledore to his mother's sister and her family. It was here where he suffered sixteen horrible years of mental and emotional abuse. When his eleventh birthday came along, he was greeted by the half-giant named Hagrid and introduced to a whole new life. He even found out he was famous, boy did that surprise him. He was a celebrity and he had been living like a slave his whole life, nothing like a living personification of "out of sight, out of mind."

Hogwarts, the school where he learned how to manipulate energy, or "magic" as they called it was a hell hole. Every year something happened to threaten his very life. From his very first year, at age eleven, he had to fight for his life. It was terrible, who puts a artifact that has a dark lord inside a school with children anyway?

Of course, over the next few years more and more dangers were introduced and he always had to fight for his life, it seemed he was destined for struggles, no matter what he wanted.

When he was fourteen, Voldemort was resurrected and his reign of terror began anew. Voldemort, being the guy he was, obviously wanted revenge on the one person to best him, so Harry was forced to live his life in even MORE danger than before. It was not his idea of a great childhood.

Luckily for Harry, he hadn't spent his four years in the magical world doing nothing but the assigned coursework. As you can imagine, growing up in a nonmagical environment had made the magical world seem extraordinary, at least more so than it really was. What kind of kid wouldn't want to learn all there was to know. Harry suspected this was one of the reasons Riddle went down the dark side, as cliche as that sounded. His yearning to learn magic might have began innocent enough, but it changed to some rather nasty stuff later in life. Of course, it could very well have been the messed up mind from the get go.

Now, Harry did only have four years to learn magic, so he didn't go down a destructive path, though he didn't really think that would ever happen. When he was growing up, he would get belittled and punished for going better than Dudley in school. To combat this, he did poorly, while he learned at an outstanding rate, he knew that if he did better he would get punished. He had hoped he would be able to stop holding back once he got back to the wizarding world, but he found himself sadly mistaken. Hogwarts taught the most useless of useless skills. The reason he didn't do the greatest in terms of grades was because none of the curriculum really interested him. Sure they subjects themselves were interesting, but what was taught and how they taught it just wasn't. Who cared how to turn a beetle into a button, especially when the incantation ONLY turned a beetle into a button. Honestly, what good was it? The school didn't even bother to teach them basic household skills for life after school.

Anyway, that wasn't what was really important. What was important was the final showdown between Voldemort and himself just after his seventeenth birthday. Of course, no matter how cool it sounded, it wasn't actually very exciting. Most of what happened he couldn't control, he was really just a bystander to a greater event. At least...he thought it was a greater event.

The things that happened that day would be forever stitched into his memory.

--(Flashback)--

Harry gave Number Four, Privet Drive one last contemptuous glance before he turned his back to the horrid house he was forced to grow up in before departing, to never return. He had been planning his departure for quite some time, ever since the death of Dumbledore. Without the old headmaster watching him, he was free to travel into London and get all his affairs in order. He was able to get to Gringott's and withdraw all of his money (which was quite considerable) and artifacts, for a small fee of course which he had then put into a trunk and hid it onto his person. He had hidden it in a rather ingenious way, or so he thought at least. Sure he wasn't quite an adult, but a little gold went a long way. The Goblins were also able to get him all the muggle paperwork he would need to survive in the muggle world should he choose to. It had cost quite a bit, but it was airtight and well worth it. Hell, he even had a transcript from Stonewall High thrown in there.

One of the more interesting things was the property. Well there was a hell of a lot of it first off but that wasn't what surprised him. What did surprise him was where it was located. The Potters, while holding fairly vast wealth, did not posses the the sheer liquid assets of other families like the Blacks and Malfoy's, rather, they put their money into land. Everywhere in the globe from America to Antarctica he held property. Yes, for some reason, his grandfather had actually bought part of the giant block of ice. From what the goblins had told him, he was muttering about a dream with Merlin in it telling him to do it. Anyway, he left soon after that, he had no desire to hear about ancestors of his spending millions on the word of a dream.

After the, rather eventful bank trip, he returned back to Privet Drive and said a "heartfelt" goodbye to his relatives. After all that was said and done, he was finally ready to leave, he had never felt better. Of course, seeing as how life absolutely hated him, that feeling couldn't last very long. Before he could even step off the doorstep, Voldemort himself was standing in front of him, doing his best to look menacing. Harry had to admit though, the lack of a nose and just his general snake-like appearance didn't help him there.

There was one thing about him that was off though. The snake-like man was wearing his usual dark robes, like he was trying to give himself a regal appearance. No, the thing that rang alarm bells in Harry's mind was the...thing on his wand hand. It was a gold color with spiraling metal that went up the wrist. Below that were five finger places and in the center was a red crystal.

"Harry Potter" Voldemort greeting in his hissing voice, his pleasure at finding the boy alone clearly showing. "How agreeable to see you again."

"Voldemort" Harry said dryly. "Looking stupider by the day I see." One may point out that it might not be the best idea to insult the most knowledgeable wizard living, but seeing as the man, no creature had been trying to kill him since he was one year old, the terror factor just wasn't there.

"You stupid boy!" Voldemort roared in anger, he was so predictable. "You should have chosen to join me those many years ago for today, you shall die!" He roared, pointed his golden gauntlet thing towards the sky. "This is the ultimate magical device" Voldemort cackled with glee. "It is the chosen weapon of the great gods themselves, with it, you WILL DIE!" he said, his eyes glowing yellow as the crystal began to glow an eerie red as it pulsated with power.

Harry was panicking more than a little at the site. He was use to an incompetent Voldemort, they would throw around a few spells and then the fight would break away. Hell, he was even prepared for the duel, but this, how was he suppose to combat such a weapon? While he didn't think it was actually used by a god, it certainly was strange, and it must have been powerful for Voldemort to covet it so much. Plus...some part of him screamed to be wary of it, like part of him knew what its nature was.

Then, with a a larger gale of laughter, Voldemort brought down his hand, and Harry could stare directly into the red gem. Orange light engulfed him, and then he felt it, pain. It went beyond physical pain, it was like his soul itself was crying out. He spent what seemed like an eternity bathed in the painful light before his soul seemed to "break" and then, something strange, and amazing happened.

Instead of the painful glow, bright white light exploded from his body and he felt all the pain go away. It was wonderful, it felt, why, it felt like he was being welcomed by family.

"W-What is this!" Voldemort yelled out as he saw the orange light begin to fade in favor of the white power that Potter was releasing. _'This is not possible'_ he thought as dread built up in his stomach. "THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE" He screamed into the heavens "I AM GOD, WIELDING A WEAPON OF GOD, I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!"

Harry however, heard nothing of this, instead, he was still basking in the glow of power surrounding him. Then, as if by some unseen command, the glow lifted slightly, and his eyes could be seen.

Instead of the emerald green color his eyes normally were, they too were glowing a brilliant white.

"You will not defeat me" Harry felt himself say, unable to control his voice or his actions. It seemed like the power had a voice of its own. "You will die here Voldemort" he said, as he once again began to glow, this time, the white power completely overwhelmed the orange glow and it rushed towards the snake like man.

"Ego sum Alteras" he roared, his voice getting deeper with every letter spoken as whiteness filled up the entire area. "Aveo"

--(End Flashback)--

Harry shook his head as he thought about the rather dreadful moment. He didn't know exactly what he did, but he had a clue and it wasn't a pretty picture.

He could remember every detail about the event, but he didn't remember just how he did it. His magic felt normal, better than normal really, it was far easier to control then it normally was, but nothing like he unleashed upon Voldemort. The worst thing that happened however, was that nothing was as it should have been.

The wizarding world was gone. It wasn't like they were all hiding, but they were gone completely. Hogwarts, the Ministry, Diagoon Alley, all of it was just...gone. The most interesting thing about the whole event, was that he felt like he knew what happened. It wasn't like he was ever stupid, in fact, it was quite intelligent, but he found himself thinking in ways he would have never even comprehended before. The logical path was clear to him and his mind made conclusions about things it would never have before. It was fascinating in a completely terrifying way.

He thought Voldemort wanted to do one thing to him with that gauntlet, he wanted to drain Harry of all magic in his body. It really did make sense, Magic was intertwined with the body and soul, which would explain the pain when it was being ripped from his body. The one thing he didn't understand, was what happened to him after his magic had been drained. What was that white power?

Shaking his head once again, he focused back on the more important matter of an entire civilization vanishing. The worst part was that even people were effected. The Weasley's and even Hermione were all gone. The Granger's were still alive, but Hermione just didn't seem to exist. It was more than just vanishing though, there were no pictures of her, and some passive legilimency, which was a useful skill he had picked up, informed him that they didn't even have a daughter. The thing that disturbed him the most was how he felt about it. He really didn't. He looked at it objectively, there was nothing he could have possibly done and that ultimately it was Voldemort's fault. It scared him that he thought this way, it was like his entire thought process and emotions were out of whack. It didn't seem to negatively effect him, so he did his best to embrace it rather than ignore it. If anything, it helped him think in ways he would have never imagined before.

Anyway, all of this led him to a conclusion, a conclusion he had no idea how he came up with. The wizarding world didn't just cease to exist, no, that would leave behind at least some sort of evidence. What he thought happened went far beyond simple extinction. It was his belief that the wizarding world, and indeed all of magic itself had been rejected from ever being in existence. Harry had a feeling that it had something to do with that strange device Voldemort had used. He vaguely remembered Voldemort trying one last ditch effort to overthrow the white energy, something told him the strange white energy had done something to both amplify and enhance the effect of the devise. The worst part was, he had no idea WHY he thought that was the case, just that he did. He also KNEW that the device Voldemort possessed was not actually magic. It made no sense to him how such a device could exist but not be magic, but he just knew.

It was all rather confusing to be honest. It was also interesting that all of the magical effects on the Earth had left, except things that related to him. He really didn't understand why, but he wasn't going to complain. His muggle paperwork would help him more than he would have ever imagined. What was once merely a failsafe was now his life-line. Before he had left, he looked into his property and indeed, it all still belonged to him. Any wards or magical books they held no longer remained in existence, but the Potter lands and money were still very much alive. He was of course happy upon hearing about this, at least some part of the family he never got the chance to know still remained.

Still, his very world was falling in around him. Everything was changing, and there was nothing he could do. His very life was beginning anew. He had never felt like he belonged in the muggle world when he was growing up, and now the wizarding one was gone as well. Granted, he never felt like he belonged in the wizarding world either, but at least he was around people who didn't hate him for who he was...well for the most part anyway. Homicidal manics didn't count.

Which was why he was currently on the plane. He couldn't stay in Brittan, just being in the country was a reminder of all that he had lost. Hell, being in Europe was a constant reminder. He had been surprised to find out that he wasn't actually even born in Brittan, yet another thing that people had kept away from him. He had actually been born in New York while his parents had been checking in on some land being held in name by a muggle named Tonald Drump. Anyway, during that trip his mother had went into labor and he soon was brought into the world. Apparently it was actually planned. From what he had been able to tell, birthing practices in the wizard world were extremely primitive, so his parents had opted for a muggle approach. Being on a business trip had afforded the excuse of not doing it the "traditional" way. Plus, having American citizenship wasn't a bad perk either, it certainly made moving into the country a lot easier, especially with the Goblins not around to help him with the legal stuff.

After a bit more digging, he found out some other very interesting things his family had done. Apparently, the muggle, Drump no longer existed, which wasn't really a big deal, instead, all his property holdings in New York and beyond were held by a single trust in which the family name "Potter" wasn't publicly affiliated. Now, one of his ancestors was able to actually include a law into the Constitution of the United States that the trust was not able to ever be held in a court of law. The law was iron-clad and was unchangeable. It appeared that said ancestor was a man who was heavily invested in America and wanted his holdings to stand form. He helped fund the colonies in the war and even used some of his influence to convince to French to aid the revolution. In the end you get a very grateful America and a now un-arrestable and un-seeable Potter family whose influence runs deep.

As one might imagine, finding out how wide-spread his family influence was royally annoyed him. Here his family was, who could trace their linage back to Merlin and Morgan Le Fay and he lived with horrible people that treated him like dirt on their shoes. He didn't thing his families wealth or "pure" blood made him better than anyone else, but it would have been nice to at least have been able to have a "normal" childhood like what was so preached by his former headmaster.

It was amazing, the wizarding world looked at him as a savior when he was needed, then felt no remorse for what ever happened once he was no longer needed. There was even a small part of him that was satisfied with them all being gone.

Once again he shook his head from the depressing thoughts. Ever since the death of Voldemort, he had been reflecting more and more upon the decisions made by those closest to him and he had concluded that his whole life had been a farce so far. He wasn't sure just how far things ran, but it was far enough to make him not mourn most of the people who he would not get the chance to meet.

Anyway, that wasn't really was mattered anymore. Harry was willing to set all that out of mind and just get ready to live his life to the fullest from here on out. His final destination was the city of Colorado Springs, or at least someplace slightly outside of it. The Potters owned a large chunk of land just outside of the city with a fairly large home built upon it. He felt it was the perfect place to go. It was isolated from neighbors, so he could get his bearings with his magic, as well as the strange artifacts he found on the Potter vault.

Oh yes the artifacts, they were quite intriguing really. They were buried deep within the Potter family vault, so deep in face, that it appeared that they were among the first ever items to be placed into said vault. They were very...strange as well. They didn't appear to be any kind of magical artifact he had ever seen, but there was this one device that shot out a beam of red light and scorched a wall. He was baffled, it almost appeared alien. Of course, he ignored the little voice in his head that was telling him that maybe it was alien. Talk about crazy, there was no such thing as aliens after all. Something about them just intrigued him, there wasn't anything in the vault that identified them but it was like they called out to him.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a voice over the speakers announcing that the plane was descending. He almost gave a roll of the eye as he felt the primitive aircraft give a slight lurch, obviously lacking inertial dampeners.

_'Wait...what?'_ he thought to himself, bewildered. _'Where did that thought come from?'_ he asked himself. Covering his face with his hands he wondered just what was happening to him. _'There is no other presence on my mind._' he thought to himself as he took a couple of deep breaths. If there was one thing that was sacred to him it was his mind. It was the only thing that had ever truly belonged to him during his life. _ 'Which means that these thoughts and ideas are constructs of my own mind. They are all logical and well thought out, even more so than I would normally be able to think. Did that white power somehow effect my mind? Perhaps it has something to do with the rejection of magic, but these feelings are far to real, they almost could be called memories of feelings. How could this be possible.?'_ he continued to rant at himself. He was frustrated beyond belief. He knew what he was thinking was correct beyond a doubt, in fact, his mind screamed at him to listen. It was confusing the hell out of him to be honest. He thought of inertial dampeners as some minor piece of of technology when he knew for a fact that nothing even remotely similar had been built by any Earth means he was aware of. It was a similar feeling to the artifacts and the device worn by Voldemort, part of him seemed to understand what they were but his mind was unable to "translate" the exact meaning of his instinct.

It really was quite lucky that he was in a descending airplane. He didn't look quite as stupid holding his head in his hands when in the context of flying. There were quite a few people who didn't like entrusting their lives to a giant hunk of metal after all. Anyway, he was jarred from his rather lengthy mental rant about his new thought processes as he felt the tires of the plane touch down on something solid. He really needed to cut down on the mental conversations, he was so caught up in reminiscing he didn't realize that hours had passed.

His body went on auto-pilot as there was a scramble to get out of the plane. He rolled his eyes at the sight, they had been coped in the plane for hours, couldn't these people wait a couple more minutes? After retrieving his carry-on and finally getting off the plane he mentally patted himself on the back for deciding to not take any luggage with him. From what he had heard, getting it back was a nightmare.

With a smile on his face, he walked out the door of Denver International Airport and took a deep breath. Relishing the smell of fresh mountain air he felt his smile widen as he gazed at the blue sky above him. Thoughts of the death, and the destruction of the wizarding world were out of his mind. For the first time in his life he felt free, it was time to live.

**And Cut.. Oh boy, that was interesting to write...what do ya all think? I know some of you will hate me for making Harry rich, but seriously, the Potters are considered an "old" family. In context of the wizarding world, that would make them thousands of years old. It only makes sense that they would have built up considerable wealth during that time. Plus, giving him resources gives me some more possibilities to work with Now first off, Voldemort was NOT a Goa'uld, he was able to get the device to work via...other means. Anyway, this was the first chapter, what do you think?**

Translations:

Ego sum Alteras -- I am Alteran

Aveo -- Goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Symbiote Talking"**

_**'Symbiote Thinking'**_

-(Scene Change)-

**A/N: This is chapter two. First off, no matter what, there will be NO slash, that is confirmed. I don't know if there will be a pairing, but slash will not be part of it. Right now, the time-line is canon, but things might change a tad as time goes on. Oh, btw, I know you can't buy parts of Antarctica, but this is my story so I can...err...twist things to fit my needs a bit. I know a bunch of you have questions about the first chapter, but I can't really answer them without blowing some major plot points, sorry. As for the Latin errors...yes they are going to happen... I don't know a word of Latin, so most of that came from a translator. I should also note that while Alteran is similar to Latin, some words are a bit different. I decided to go with a time-skip here, I figured it would be really boring to write about Harry just getting adjusted to life in the US. I'll explain things as needed hopefully.**

**This chapter took longer than I intended, though I have to say, I have WAY more ideas for this story than my others. Not sure if that is a good thing or not.**

Chapter 2 : Home of the Alteran

-(October 18th 1998 | Location: Colorado Springs : Potter House)-

Harry took a deep breath of the steaming cup of coffee in front of him, relishing the aroma. It had taken a little while, but he had grown incredibly fond of the bitter drink. In fact, he had grown somewhat addicted to it. He hated to admit it, but he was even importing several expensive blends from all over the world. He had the money of course and he figured a few luxuries in life wouldn't kill him. It may sound arrogant, but he thought that he deserved some nice things in life.

He had to admit however, he loved his new house. Sure, it had taken several months to remodel the thing to fit his taste, but when he was done, it was amazing. While the house wasn't rundown my any means, nobody has ever actually lived in it, so it was quite sparse. Most of the house was done in a very warm manner. Warm woods were used throughout the house and comfortable, tasteful furniture was prevalent. It wasn't in your face, but very warm and inviting.

Currently, he was sitting in one of his favorite rooms in his house, the family room. It was decorated in a similar manner to the rest of the house. Wood flooring met rich red walls with a large television off to one side with a leather couch parallel to it. On the table to the side of him was an old Potter book written in what looked like ancient Egyptian. He knew quite a bit of the language from his self-taught warding lessons, but the book was written in a completely different dialect than normal. He was able to read a few words, but most of the meaning escaped him.

Harry gave a content sigh as a he took a sip of his Columbian coffee. It was 9:30 in the morning, and he was awaiting a friend that he had met over the last year that he had gotten along smashingly with. He had met her at the O'Malley's bar a couple weeks after he had arrived and she had been kind enough to give him a "tour" of town so to speak. They had gotten along rather well and she had even helped him pick out some furniture for his house. She was also frighteningly intelligent, one didn't get a PhD in astrophysics by being dumb after all. One of the stranger things was the fact that he was able to hold a conversation with her about her chosen field. He almost cried out in frustration when the conversation turned towards astrophysics and quantum mechanics and he actually knew what she was talking about. Sure he studied some basic physics during his spare time, but nothing on that level. After said conversation, he immediately bought any book he could find on the subjects and found out that while he didn't know all of it, somehow he understood most of even the most complicated of theories. It really was like it was second nature to him. Understanding some of the most complicated subjects was like walking, or breathing. It was something he did without even thinking most of the time.

Anyway, back to the person in question, she was a Captain in the Air Force who did something with the NORAD apparently. Because of her military duty, which was classified for some reason, how secret could deep space radar be anyway, they never did get much time to chat and catch up. Harry was rather touched that she would sacrifice her free time to spend time with him. It was nice to have friends that liked him as a person. She was apparently bringing along her father to introduce to him. It should be interesting to say the least. He had tried to tell her that she should spend her time with her father since she never did get much of a chance with him being a General, but she would hear none of it.

Of course, he let her bring her dad along. He owed the women more than she could ever imagine. Harry was never one to make many friends, his time at the Dursley's and at Hogwarts had left him with less then stellar social skills. To be able to find someone who he genuinely enjoyed spending time with was excellent, especially when it got him to stop thinking about the disaster than wiped out his people.

Little did he know that the seemingly insignificant meeting would change the universe forever.

-(Elsewhere - In a car)-

"Are you sure about this Sam?" 60 year old Jacob Cater, former Air Force Major General and current Tok'ra host asked his daughter with a frown. "I mean, having relations with this...civilian who's more than ten years younger than you"

"There is no "relation" like you're thinking dad" Captain Samantha, Sam as she liked to be called, Carter said with rolled eyes and an edge of annoyance in her voice. "We're just friends, I assure you that. He is a good person with a good head on his shoulders. The Air Force could use more people like him." she finished a bit wistfully. She loved the Air Force without a doubt, but she was often looked at differently because of her intelligence. To be able to speak with someone, even someone so young, who didn't just zone her out was a pleasure.

"If you're sure" Jacob said dubiously as he tilted his head slightly. "Seems a bit dangerous, but I trust you Sam."

Sam almost gave a sigh as she heard this. Sure, she was eternally grateful for the Tok'ra who gave her father his live back, but she wished that he hadn't become so... well, arrogant. It was one thing the Tok'ra shared with the Goa'uld, an arrogance. They might not be evil like the Goa'uld, but like their "cousins" they believed that their way was right and weren't really open to the ideas of others.

"I'm sure dad" Sam said with a smile. "Who knows" she added shrugging slightly. "Maybe you'll even like him."

"Maybe" Jacob said, slightly sarcastically. "He doesn't know what you really do right?"

"Of course not!" Sam said, affronted. She would think that her own father would know better than to question her professionalism, it was insulting. "I would never betray those secrets and you know it!" she said, finishing somewhat angrily, gripping the steering wheel harder. It was a good thing the road was empty, because this action caused her to swerve slightly into the incoming lane.

"Sorry" Jacob said, hanging his head down slightly in shame and shaking his head. "I should know better Sam, I don't have any excuse."

Before Sam could reply, she caught sight of the gate that marked the entrance to the Potter Lands.

"We're here" she said happily, forgetting the tension in the air as she pushed a button on the transmitter to open the gates.

"Swanky place" Jacob remarked as they drove up and he caught sight of the house. It really was quite beautiful, it was done in a Victorian style with two stories and it sat upon a large hill looking over a vast amount of land which was covered by forest and a decent sized lake. "He lives here alone you say?" he asked, a bit shocked a single person could live in such a large home.

"Yes" Sam said nodding with a small frown. "Its pretty sad actually, his parents were murdered when he was one, as soon as he was able to access his finances he bolted from England and came here. He actually said it was one of his families smaller holdings one"

"He comes from money then huh?" Jacob mused as he gazed upon the perfectly manicured landscaping around the house. Just what he needed, a day with an arrogant rich boy. He silent wondered why he had let Sam convince him this would be a good idea.

_**'Maybe because you could never deny Sam something as trivial as this' **_the symbiote piped, amused. _**'She is her daughter and you would never deny her something that would make her happy if it was within your power.'**_

"I suppose so" Sam replied, oblivious to the mental conversation going in inside her father as she parked her car in front of a large side garage. "He doesn't talk about it much, it must make him uncomfortable talking about a family he never knew. Could you please not ask him about it?" she asked, pleading a bit.

"Of course, I have some tact" Jacob said with a chuckle. "You know" he added with a look, "You seem to care what I think about him rather a lot considering you aren't dating..." he said, trailing off.

"I just don't want you to kill each other" Sam replied quickly as she got out of the car. She did NOT like that tone, it wasn't that Harry was a bad person, quite the opposite, but he WAS more than a decade younger than she. It would just be...wrong. "He is a lot like you in that when he meets something he doesn't like or doesn't agree with, he'll tackle it head on. Even if it is a person"

"Oh?" Jacob mused as he too removed himself from the vehicle. "I take it back then, I think he'll get along just fine with me and Selmak" he said, chuckling at some unsaid joke as he walked towards the front door.

"I hate it when he does that" Sam muttered to herself as she hurried after he father. "He could at least share the inside joke."

-(Five Minutes Later)-

Harry prided himself on being a rather outgoing person, but even he was a bit uncomfortable with the current atmosphere in the room. He had no clue what to say, his people skills were never the best and right now he was drawing a blank. After welcoming the two people into his humble abode, he had taken them into his family room and provided them with some coffee, of which Sam immediately dug into with gusto. He had asked he once about her obsession with his coffee and her response was rather amusing.

"You wouldn't understand until you try the crap they pass off as coffee in the mess hall" she had said blandly, causing Harry to snort into his own cup at the time.

Anyway, her father, Jacob was a rather rigid fellow. He supposed that a life in the Air Force would do that to a person, but it still was a bit awkward to be around him.

"So" Jacob said, breaking the uneasy silence over the room. "Sam tells my you are quite gifted in astrophysics"

"I don't know about gifted" Harry said with a small smile. It was a rather touching thing to say about him, even if he didn't think it was actually HIM doing thinking. "I've done some reading on the subject, its an honor to think she thinks so highly of me." He wasn't kidding when he said he had done reading on the subject. When he had actually gotten into the books, he had found them beyond fascinating and did whatever he could to improve himself at it. Having a science that was more about theories than actual proof and direct observations was amazing and of course, having a person so accredited to bounce ideas off of wasn't a bad thing either.

"You really need to stop downplaying your abilities" Sam said for what felt like the thousandth time. She just didn't understand why he kept being so modest. With brains and resources like his, he could get into any college he wanted to, but he felt perfectly comfortable sitting at home with his high-school diploma for some reason. "Your theories of wormhole physics are revolutionary, if you were to publish a couple papers, the science world could be changed forever." she finished. What she didn't tell him was that those same theories had gone a long was towards her greater understanding the Stargate. The very first time he ran his own theories about wormholes by her had left her speechless. What he described as the most likely effect of what he was describing was almost identical to the Stargate. It took all her self-control not to blurt out information about the stargate when she had first read it through,

"Like people would read that" Harry said with a snort. "I have absolutely no qualifications, you know people wouldn't bother taking me seriously."

"Why not go to a university then?" Jacob asked, curiously, jumping into the conversation. So far, the young man seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, plus, Selmak was rather curious about him for whatever reason. He really didn't understand some of the idle curiosities of Tok'ra.

"And waste four years of my life?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "No thanks" he said with a chuckle. "I enjoy learning on my own and just living a peaceful life. I really have no desire to become famous." he said, not voicing the 'again' that came to mind.

"Anyway" Sam cut in, dissolving the current conversation. She had made it her mission to make her friend make something with his life, but now was not the time. "What have you been doing lately?" she asked curiously. She was always interested in hearing his newest projects were. She never knew when he would come up with something that would change the way she saw something.

At this, Harry perked up considerably. "It's actually something really exciting." he explained with a growing smile, getting the old leather bound book from beside him. "This book is something that had been passed down for years in my family" he explained, stoking the book with something akin to affection, not seeing Jacob's widening eyes at seeing the title.

"Thousands of years ago, my family journeyed to Egypt." He said to Sam and the now VERY attentive Tok'ra host. "It was here where they met a so called god, Ra of the Sun. My family on the other hand, did not believe in gods one bit, they led a revolt against Ra and it ended in his defeat." he said, misinterpreting the wide eyed looks on their face as one of fascination. While, they were fascinated to be sure, but they were far more worried about the possible leak of the greatest secret in the US.

"Anyway" Harry continued. "From what I can tell from their accounts, my family overthrew Ra by taking his "magic" as they called it and using it against him along with their own powers. Ra and his forces, called serpent carriers by my family, then fled into something that I can't quite translate." He said, his brows creasing slightly. "It said something about a gate, my closest translation came up with something akin to "heavens gate" which I think is incorrect, but it is the best thing I have. Anyway, after this, it is said that my family buried the gate and then departed back to their native lands." he finished with a wistful look on his face. Even though the story was almost without a doubt false, it made him feel better to have some kind of family history to hold onto.

While Harry was having his moment of family pride, his two guests were having very different feelings. A civilian, granted a freakishly smart one, but a civilian one the less knew about the Goa'uld and the stargate. This did not bode well.

"Ugh, my stomach is acting up again" Jacob said suddenly, gripping said area as he doubled over. "Sam, could you come and help me find that medication, I can't remember where I put it." he asked, trying his best to sound miserable.

"Sure dad" Sam said quickly, catching on to the intention, it wasn't hard to after all. "Sorry" she said to Harry as she gave a small smile. "We'll be right back, we didn't think it would flare up which we were here."

"No problem" Harry replied quickly. He wouldn't want the older man to hurt himself after all. For a former general, he looked rather sickly.

"Thank you" Jacob said sincerely as he and his daughter "hobbled" out the door.

"That was the worst acting job I've ever seen" Sam said dryly as they walked towards her car.

"It was the best I could come up with" Jacob said with a grimace. So his acting skills weren't the greatest, it wasn't his fault. "And it did work, besides we have bigger fish to fry." he added, using one of the Earth phases that Selmak just couldn't really understand. What did fried fish have to do with anything?

"Yeah I know" Sam replied, running her hand through her hair. "I don't see how he could possibly know some of these things."

"The cover of that book" Jacob said with a frown. "The title was in an old dialect of Goa'uld, it said 'The Death of a God.' If I had to guess, I would say it was written by a scribe of Ra shortly after his downfall. Just the fact that he was able to translate some of the book is troubling in itself. The language deviates enough from ancient Egyptian enough that they shouldn't even be comparable to reach the level of translation he has gotten to."

"Yeah" Sam replied with a grave nod. "Talks about a gate and serpent carriers is far to close to be a coincidence."

"That it is" Jacob agreed, his eyes glossing over slightly, showing he was talking to the Tok'ra inside of him. "Selmak says the Tok'ra don't know the exact reason Ra was overthrown, but it does make sense that an outside force would help. No matter how inept he might have been, there would be no way Ra would be able to be beaten by the Egyptians so easily."

"That still leaves questions unanswered" Sam pointed out as she went into her car to "look" for her father's "medicine." First off, how could such an old book last so long in such good condition it just appeared to be leather and paper, secondly...just who could his ancestors be.

"I don't know Sam" Jacob said, feeling lost. This little fact may have changed everything. To think, there were humans related to this...this boy who overthrew Ra. "There is also the little fact that he said his ancestors took over Ra's "magic" as their own and added it to their own power. I just don't know what this could mean or how it could be possible. We'll have to brief George after this, but for right now we need to just go along with whatever he had planned today. Who knows what this kid might have up his sleeve." he finished morbidly. He didn't know what else to say, even Selmak was stumped. The fact that a group of people had activity caused the downfall of a system lord changed the entire outlook of human history. Just where did these people come from and what kind of technology could they possibly have had?

"I'm sure he's fine dad" Sam said as they walked back towards the house. "Harry is a good kid, besides, something tells me he doesn't totally believe in the story himself."

"Because he doesn't have the full translation yet" Jacob pointed out. "Right now it just seems like religious text, it is only a matter of time before he is able to translate the entire thing if he is half as smart as you say he is."

After this the two walked for a few seconds in silence back to the house.

"We'll just have to wait and see what General Hammond says" Sam said with a tone of finality.

"I suppose" Jacob said dubiously. "The Tok'ra will be interested in him if they find out" he warned his daughter, hoping Selmak didn't take to much offense. "On the bright side" he said, with a small smile "You were right Sam, he is an interesting person" he said as they got to the door.

Sam could only give a sigh and look to the sky before she opened the door and entered back into the house. She was cursing herself. Whey did all this stuff happen to her? Was it to much to ask for to spend some time with some important people without her job popping up? To be able to get away from Goa'uld for just one day?

Little did she know just how far reaching her friendship with a certain Harry Potter would change her life. The trials were just beginning.

**Hmmm...shorter than I wanted, but oh well. Well, this was an interesting chapter to write. We are currently on the canon time-line, so this is just after Jacob had become part of the Tok'ra. We see that Sam and Harry know each other and we see that Harry's family have knowledge of the Goa'uld. I wonder how SGC will act when they hear someone knows all about the Goa'uld...sorta anyway. Just to clear a couple of things up, Harry still doesn't understand what is happening to his mind. His Alteran heritage is coming into effect, which is why he understands the high level sciences so easily, it is just natural. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please leave feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Symbiote Talking"**

**_'Symbiote Thinking'_**

-(Scene Change)-

**A/N: And here we go, chapter 3. Like I said, I'm not sure about pairings, but if I do decide to have them, I have a couple ideas. :) Jacob may seem a bit...different here, I'll try to explain in the story. Thank you to all the reviewers, your words really do encourage me to continue. This chapter ended up a bit shorter than I wanted, but 3500 words or so isn't to bad. Plus, I've found that I work best with smaller chapter sizes.**

Chapter 3 : Realizations

-(October 18th 1998 | Location: Colorado Springs : Stargate Command)-

"WHAT!" a loud, angry voice rang out from office of General George Hammond on the 27th floor of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

"You're telling me" the bald slightly overweight man said, gravely looking at his subordinate and her father, his friend. "That there is a civilian with knowledge of the stargate and the Goa'uld running about...in this city none the less?" he asked, not believing it.

Sam glanced at her father for a second before answering her superior. "Yes Sir" she said with a nod and in internal grimace. She knew how bad this sounded. It didn't help that she was friends with said person and had been for about a year.

"You are aware how big of a security compromise this is, right captain?" the general said, looking towards Sam intently with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yes Sir" Sam replied, wincing at the general's use of her rank. Hammond was normally a pretty laid back person, for a general at least. To have him using just rank stressed how bad of a situation they were currently in. "But" she added, carefully choosing her words. "I really don't think that he's a threat to SGC sir." she added with some trepidation. She was walking a fine line here, talking to her superior in such a way, but she just couldn't not say anything either.

"That's not your call captain" Hammond said with a shake of his head, slightly indignant. "We have an unknown factor with knowledge about classified information. Am I correct?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes sir" Sam replied reluctantly. "It seems that way."

"There is something else" Jacob said, ignoring the glare his daughter was giving him. She had tried to leave this part out, but it seems she wasn't going to get lucky. "It also wouldn't be surprising if he had access to advanced alien technology." He finished, given his daughter a mental apology. This was just something that couldn't go unsaid. For the sake of Earth and the Tok'ra, this information needed to be acted upon.

As this, General Hammond went silent. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he chose his next action. "I'm calling the President" he said gruffly as he went to his phone, motioning towards the two that they were dismissed. "Please stay outside the door, I'll need to brief you on the situation and how we will respond."

"What the hell did you do that for dad?" Sam hissed as she closed the door to the general's office behind them. "General Hammond probably wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't said anything about advanced technology." she said, almost spitting in anger. Father or no, they didn't even know if Harry had advance technology in his possession. Who knew what the government would do to him.

"He needed to know Sam," Jacob said dismissively. "I can't believe you were willing to hold back information to a superior officer."

"I told you what the government did to the Tollan!" Sam retorted back in anger. "It was nothing short of a full blown interrogation! This is going to end the same way."

"Then that's to bad for him" Jacob replied uncaring. "The happiness of one being is a small price to pay for possible weapons and knowledge that can be used against the Goa'uld."

"What happened to you?" Sam whispered as she looked at her father, seeing something different that what she had seen for her entire life. "What happen to the man that fought for personal freedom's, and who actually cared about people?" she roared in anger. Luckily for her, nobody was around to hear her, and the General's office was soundproofed.

To Sam, this was a ridiculous situation. Harry was a good person, a law abiding citizen, and just an extremely fair and generous person. She knew how far certain branches of the government were willing to go to get advanced technology. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if some of them would resort to torture to get what they wanted. Her friend did NOT deserve that for just living his life.

"He realized how trivial our existence is" Jacob replied, bored. "Selmak has showed me how futile we humans are to challenge the Goa'uld with our current level of technology. If the continued survival of Earth depends on making the life of a couple people a bit harder, it's a small sacrifice to pay."

Sam just looked at him with a look of betrayal. "I don't know you anymore" she whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Just what did that thing do to you?" she asked, spitting out the word "thing" as she thought about the symbiote and what it had turned her father into.

_'Maybe it would have been better for you to die.'_ she thought dully. _'At least then, that damned snake wouldn't defile everything that you once stood for.'_

"You two can come back in" the voice of General Hammond said, breaking Sam out of her rather depressing stupor.

"The president has given his orders to the situation." the General said with a slight frown as the two people walked back in front of his desk, standing rather rigidly and giving each other the cold shoulder.

"The Tok'ra will offer any assistance they are able" Jacob cut in eagerly, far too eagerly in his daughters opinion. He tried to ignore the cold look Sam was giving him. Why was she angry anyway, he was doing this for Earth, for the destruction of the Goa'uld. Surely the cushy live on some rich boy wasn't that important to her. "We have several experts well versed in...persuasive techniques" he said.

"Just what the hell do you think is going on Jacob?" Hammond asked with a shocked look on his face. Did his friend truly think that they would interrogate their own citizens who had broken no laws? True, the Tollan situation was a disaster, but Colonel Maybourne had been way out of line. His so called "presidential order" was to welcome the Tollan to Earth and if possible, acquire technology. The order had been twisted about as far as it could have been and the disaster that it led to had thoroughly embarrassed some people in high positions. From what he had heard, the president had almost been ready to kill that day.

"I assume you plan to extract all information and technology he possesses." Jacob stated like it was common sense. "Such information would be invaluable to the Tok'ra...and Earth" he added.

Hammond just stared at his friend in disbelief. That was how they might treat a Goa'uld should they actually catch one alive. But to actually think of treating a law-abiding citizen of the United States in such a way as almost laughable.

"The call was made to decide whether or not to disclose the Stargate program and make Mr Potter sign a non-disclosure agreement." He informed, almost smiling as he saw Captain Carters face show visible relief. He really did care a lot about the people below him, more so than most General's. His subordinates, most notably SG-1 held a big place in his heart. It was one of the reasons they got away with most of the crap they tended to pull.

"If I may ask, what did he say sir?" Sam asked, holding a smile on her face back. She could only imagine the boon to SGC if she were able to tell Harry about the program. Actually being able to show him the stargate would might lead to some truly revolutionary things. She had done all she could to encourage him to focus his mental efforts on wormholes, but he had obviously remained rather dubious.

"We have decided to not disclose the program at this time" the General said with a small frown. "Captain Carter, as you know, you have this week off duty. It is being requested that you spend this time with the young man and gauge his knowledge of the stargate and then we will make a final decision then. Is that acceptable?" he asked, looking at the blond women in front of him. He knew that she normally spent her off time in-between missions working on wormhole theories to better understand the stargate and he just hoped she found the request to be agreeable. There was really nobody else suited for the job and this was information that was fairly critical to future SGC missions.

Sam blinked a couple times at the request. "Um, sure" she replied, recomposing herself. "That's no problem sir." Indeed it wasn't, she was planning to spend most of her vacation time away from the base with her friend anyway. Her father was due to depart SGC later that night and she really didn't have anything better to do. Contrary to what her superior, Jack O'Neill thought, she did leave the base for some personal time.

"Wait a second" Jacob cut in, his eyes glowing for a split second, unnoticed by Sam and Hammond. "He could very well have technology that could be used against the Goa'uld." he said, his voice deepening in anger. "We know his family used some sort of "power" to drive away Ra all those years ago. Not even the Tok'ra know what it was, but Ra never once tried to get back to Earth after that. We need to know what sort of power he has!" he finished, his eyes now fully glowing and his voice now very...Goa'uld like. Which did make a lot of sense if you thought about it.

"Jacob!" Hammond said sharply, leveling a small glare towards the Tok'ra host. "What's gotten into you?" he asked with a small shake of his head.

"We need to know" Jacob repeated, the glowing eyes dimming down but the voice remaining as Goa'uld like as it previously was. "This is in interest to both the Tok'ra and Earth alike, the possibilities for gaining advanced technology is to great to ignore."

"If Captain Carter's report shows he has direct knowledge of the stargate, we will probably disclose this operation. At that time, we may be able to convince him to reveal any advanced technology he has in his possession." Hammond said firmly, leaving no room for debate. "At no time will a law-abiding citizen such as Mr Potter be subject to something as unlawful as interrogation."

"I see" Jacob said, some disgust in his voice. "I must return back to the Tok'ra base then." he said, turning around without a second look towards his friend and daughter.

Both Sam and Hammond watched speechless as Jacob left the room.

"Are you okay Captain?" Hammond asked, obvious concern in his voice. He had to admit, he was more than shaken up with Jacob's behavior. He had seemed fine right after the blending, but now...well, he just didn't know what to think.

"I don't know sir." Sam said with vacant eyes. "Dad spent his entire life fighting for the ideals of this country, of personal freedom. To see him like this, to see him be perfectly willing to violate those ideals. I-I just don't know how to feel."

"I don't understand" Hammond replied, brows creasing. "You didn't show any signs of such a drastic personality shift with a symbiote."

"I think that was different" Sam responded, shaking her head clear. "Jolinar and I didn't preform a blending, she just took over. Even the memories she left me are extremely vague and I don't think it was intended."

"I just don't understand why he's acting this way though." Hammod said, closing his eyes frustrated. "From what I understand, he should still be in there somewhere, just sharing his mind and body with the Tok'ra. Why would he do things like this."

"I-I think it's the symbiote sir" Sam said looking at the general. "If you think about it, each of the Tok'ra have been alive for hundreds, if not thousands of years. Their ultimate goal is the complete destruction of an entire race and civilization. They have to responsible for billions of deaths over the years."

"Are you saying they are more alike to the Goa'uld than we thought?" Hammond asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't like the way the conversation was going or what it meant for the fate of his friend.

"I don't think it's like that sir" Sam said with a shake of her head. "I think its more like they've grown so accustom to fighting the Goa'uld from afar, that they've grown rather indifferent to the individual that may suffer from it."

As he let the words sink in, Hammond just gave a sigh. "I can't say I like this situation Captain." He said to the women as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "But I think that Jacob deserves the change to sort things out on his own. For as long as I have known him, he's done what is right rather than what is easy." He finished with a firm nod, as if he was informing himself just as much as he was informing said person's daughter.

"Yes sir, by your leave?" Sam replied, recognizing the sign of dismissal by the general.

"By all means Captain" Hammond said with a nod, watching as she turned around and exited the door. "He's going to be okay Samantha" he said softly to her as she left the room. He didn't see the small smile that adorned her face at those words, but somehow he knew it was there.

As she closed the door to the general's office Sam took a deep breath and let the events of the last half hour or so wash over her. She knew deep inside that her father would never be the same man she remembered. The uncaring look in his eye confirmed that for her. Somehow though, it didn't effect her like she thought it would. She was never very close to her dad, her brother even refused to talk to him even to this day. As a general, he was always away and she really had to raise herself after her mother died.

For what seemed like the thousandth time that day, she shook her head and walked towards the elevator that led to the entrance of the base. She had a "job" to do, and somehow, she felt that it was going to be rather fun. At the very least it would help her clear her head.

-(October 23rd 1998 | Location: Colorado Springs : Potter House)-

Sam took a bite of her roast beef sandwich as she listened to Harry's rather...dry joke. While she had to admit she was no comedian by any means, Harry's sense of humor was even worse than hers.

"Say Sam" Harry said after of she had recovered from her coughing fit at hearing the joke. It wasn't that it very funny...rather the lack of humor was enough to be funny in itself. She made a mental note to try to refrain from laughing while eating again. Getting food stuck in the throat wasn't very fun.

"Yes" Sam replied as she took a deep breath. It was ironic that a joke could be so bad it was funny.

"Have you ever heard of a Dr Daniel Jackson?" he asked, tilting his head slightly at her.

Sam gave a small start at the question. She was lucky she didn't have food in her mouth, she didn't fancy choking a second time in as many minutes. She wasn't really sure what to respond with. Most of the things Daniel was "famous" for were considered nothing more than fools dreams by the scientific community so she had never thought about them. "I've heard of him" she admitted carefully, not liking the way she thought the conversation was going to go. "Why?"

"It was a paper of his I read" Harry replied, taking a sip of his lemonade. "He theorized that the pyramids in Egypt were actually built by aliens as some sort of landing pads."

"That sounds kind of far-fetched don't you think?" she asked with an internal wince. She didn't think that Harry would actually find any of Daniels old papers, the government was suppose to hide those as covertly as possible. They obviously didn't do a very good job. His conclusions were hitting quite a bit closer to home than she would like.

"It does" Harry conceded with a nod. "But so many parts of it make sense when I look at some of the ancient stories of my family."

"Oh?" Sam asked, panicking. While she did want to tell her friend about the stargate program, this was not the greatest of ways for him to find out.

"Yeah" Harry replied with a small frown. "The "heavens gate" that's prevalent in my text could be more easily explained through this. If what I think is correct, the gate is some sort of transportation device."

It was now that Sam felt like pounding her face into the table. She knew the guy was smart, but how did he figure so much out? Everything he knew was very vague, to come up with a correct conclusion with such little data was incredible. She had really hoped it wouldn't have come to this. Since he had managed to figure out so many things by himself, she now had to convince him to keep it to himself, not that that would be very hard.

"Plus" she heard Harry add, breaking her out of he wondering's on how to get him to not reveal his knowledge without exposing the program. "It would also explain some of the artifacts my family has gathered over the years."

At this Sam's brain froze. "Artifacts?" she asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. If these artifacts were what she thought she was, well she cringed at the thought of suck a large information "breach."

"Huh, oh yeah" Harry replied, realizations dawning that he had never told his friend. "A bunch of them were taken from Ra apparently, though they are rather gaudy. You want to see them?" he asked.

"S-Sure" Sam said, slightly hesitantly.

As they walked up to the second floor, which Sam had never visited, she hoped she made the right choice. If he truly held Goa'uld technology, he could become SGC's greatest ally. On the other hand however, should word get out, he might have some unwanted attention from some of the rouge elements of some government organizations that were rumored to be moving about.

The first thing Sam noticed was that there was actually a door blocking the staircase to the second floor. Placing his hand on the door, she watched as a stream of green light scanned said hand and then beeped once and unlocked the door.

"Biometrics" Harry said, seeing Sam's question look.

"Biometrics?" Sam asked, shocked. "That was unlike any sort of biometric scan I've ever seen though" she said with a confused looked at the door.

"It should be" Harry replied with pride in his voice. "I created it after all. This area of my home houses the legacy of the Potter family" he said with a small smile. "It represents the blood, swear, and tears of my ancestors, I'll do whatever it takes to protect that history."

Her curiosity about the room overriding her curiosity of the advanced biometrics, Sam peered into the floor and felt here eyes widen in disbelief.

The first thing she recognized were several bookcases full of technology that was undoubtedly Goa'uld in origin in a corner of the "room". Hand devices, healing devices, staff weapons and many other things that she didn't recognize.

The thing that really stood out however was what filled the rest of the floor. Technology that Sam didn't recognize was everywhere. It was obviously advanced, that much she was sure of, but she had never seen anything of the nature before. What finally caught her eye in the end though wasn't a fancy piece of technology, rather "words" that were written all over the walls of the room. She may not be a linguist like Daniel but even she recognized a significant language, especially since she had seen it before.

It was this language among three others that was found in the meeting-place on P3X-972.

It was a language of an ally of the Asgard and as such, a possible enemy of the Goa'uld.

Little did she know, the language belonged to the first and greatest of the four great races.

She had discovered not only the largest stockpile of Alteran technology in the Milky Way Galaxy, but the last of the Alteran people.

That person, like his ancestors before him, would change the fate of the universe.

_(()_

**Well...that was interesting eh? What did ya all think about this chapter? Now first off, I never really liked that Jacob didn't change a whole lot in canon. Basically, the Tok'ra are terrorists, as such, I see them as working behind the scenes to undermind the Goa'uld. Because of this, I see them as becoming rather numbed to the feelings of others. There won't be any Tok'ra bashing in this story, its just a difference of opinion between the two sides. I have a feeling some of you might not like the change in Jacob, but we have to remember, he is now sharing a mind with a being thousands of years old who's single goal in life is the killing of billions of sentient beings. Just try to keep that in mind.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Symbiote Talking"**

_**'Symbiote Thinking'**_

-(Scene Change)-

**A/N: And Chapter 4. About Jacob, He still holds his main morals strong. He still cares about Earth and he loves his daughter. That doesn't mean he didn't have his faults. Even before the blending, he had a lot of pride and he didn't seemed to concerned about how his actions effected people. Remember when he told Sam he had cancer, every time Sam wanted to make sure he was okay he just told her to go away. Jacob won't be a bad person in this fic, but he isn't going to be a saint either.**

**For those of you who ask questions about the story, sorry I probably won't be able to get back to you. I don't have a ton of time to write and I figured I would be better off continuing the story than writing responses to questions. This will be the last chapter for at least a month or so, I'm gonna be gone on vacation so no chapter for awhile, sorry. I'll try to see what I can do, but I don't think I'll be able to write much of anything,**

Chapter 4 : The Truth Revealed

-(October 24th 1998 | Location: SGC)-

"Why am I here again?" Harry asked as he and Sam descended down an elevator. He really didn't understand why he was currently underneath Cheyenne Moutain, home of NORAD. At least, that's what he thought was housed here. "Don't tell me its bring your friend to work day" he said sarcastically. Now, Harry wasn't normally a very sarcastic person, but it was six o'clock in the morning and he hadn't even had the chance to have his daily cup(s) of coffee. Half an hour ago Sam had come knocking on his door and then dragged him to her workplace. He felt he was rather justified to be a bit irritable.

"I thought you wanted to see where I worked." Sam replied with a raised eyebrow, looking at her friend.

"Not at six in the morning." Harry groaned as he closed his eyes. "I haven't even had any coffee today" he whined.

"Don't be a baby" Sam said, rolling her eyes. "I swear, you can't go one morning without coffee, softie." she teased.

"Some of us have refined taste" Harry huffed as he peered down his nose at Sam. "Unlike some unnamed uncivilized peasants" he said in jest, looking at Sam dismissively.

Sam gave a snort as she held in her laughter. "You still need to work on your English pompous act." she said with eyes full of mirth. "It's still not good enough to fool anybody. The fact that it looks like you're trying to not laugh really hurts it"

Harry could only sigh. "I try you know" he said with a small frown. "There are so many stereotypes for me to try an imitate. It's quite amusing to perpetuate all the things people say about us Brits."

"Says the guy who drinks coffee by the gallon-full" Sam replied, rolling her eyes as they neared a door to a conference room. "So much for the English and their tea obsession."

"I like tea just fine." Harry said indignantly, glaring at the blond. "Coffee is just so much better. Good coffee anyway."

"Sure, sure" Sam replied with a smirk as she started to open a door they had stopped in-front of. "Now remember, be polite."

"Sure, sure" Harry responded as he waved her off. "So I take it no telling any embarrassing tales then.?" he questioned innocently. "I wonder what your co-workers would say if they heard about that incident with the paint and the feathers" he trailed off, smiling as he saw her face turn ashen.

"We agreed to never talk about that again" she hissed with narrowed eyes. She shuddered to think what Jack would say if he heard about that. She would never hear the end of it, from him or Daniel.

"Okay, okay" Harry said with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior."

Sam could only sigh, she had a bad feeling about this meeting. The ides of aliens, and wormholes was going to be a lot to take in for her friend.

As Sam opened the door, Harry felt his eyebrows raised as he saw who was in the room. Now, he may not know the most about the military, but even he knew the markings of a General. You would have to be an idiot not to.

He looked fairly old, maybe in his sixties or so. He was bald and more than a little overweight wearing a blue uniform. Off to the mans side were three more people, an older looking grey haired man, a brown haired man with glasses, and a bald, African American looking man with some funky goldf...thing on his forehead. They were all sitting around a rectangular table with the General on one end and the others on the sides.

"Mr Potter" the General greeted with a nod as Sam walked over next to the gray haired man and sat down. "Please" he said, motioning towards a seat across from him, "take a seat son."

Warily, Harry did so as his nerves skyrocketed.

_'What the bloody hell do they want from me?'_ he asked himself. It wasn't everyday you met with high ranking military officers, let alone some who wanted to see him personally. He idly wondered if he did anything illegal before dismissing the thought.

Once he was seated, several really uncomfortable seconds passed by while they all just seemed to look at eachother. Nobody seemed willing to say anything. If the situation wasn't so tense he might have laughed at it.

"So..." Harry trailed off, looking at the assembled people. "It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you, Sam has told me stories."

"Has she now?" the gray haired one asked with raised eyebrows. He was Jack O'Niell if Sam's description was correct. He was the only one of her co-workers who she would actually tell him about. "Nothing bad right?"

"Well" Harry began, a small smile forming. "Define bad. Horribly embarrassing perhaps would be a better word."

As he said this, Jack's head whipped around to look at Sam. "Really Carter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Talking behind your superior's back are you?" He asked, thought Harry was able to see it was in friendly jest.

Sam gave Harry a quick glare before sitting up straight as she heard the General clear his throat.

"You two can sort out your problems on your own time" Hammond said, looking at the two officers for a second to send the message across. "Now, Mr Potter" he said, changing his focus to the black haired teen in front of him. "I'm sure you would like an explanation to your presence here."

"It would be nice" Harry said politely with a slight nod of his head. The answer was a bit curt, but they were the ones who requested the meeting, at this hour none the less.

"Before I can tell you anything however, I need you to sign this non-disclosure agreement. It basicly says that you will not disclose the information you are about to hear to anyone, nor any information about this program."

At this Harry narrowed his eyes at the general. Now, this was fishy, beyond fishy. He didn't like being backed in a corner and told what to do, he got enough of that with the Dursley's and at Hogwarts. After growing up without any freedom, the idea of giving it up was terrible.

"If this program is as secret as I think it is." Harry began, mulling over his words carefully. "Then you don't have any reason to tell me this unless I already know about it, at least somewhat." he said noticing the fidgeting of the brown haired man in glasses and taking it as a sign of being correct..

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you anything until the form is signed Mr Potter." Hammond said, leveling a small glare at the teen.

"So you want me to not spill anything that I already know huh?" Harry answered, annoyed. "That's a pretty big expectation General."

"It will be worth it, I assure you Mr Potter. I promise, you'll never see the universe the same way." the General said, throwing out a little bit on information to try to entice the young man.

"I'll never see the universe the same" Harry echoed, brows furrowed in thought. Then, a sudden thought came to mind, two words that he had read in an old Potter book. As those words came to mind, everything he had learned over the last few months came into place. "Oh my god" Harry said softly, his eyes widening. "Astris Portis."

At those words Daniel's eyes widened about as far as they went and he went into a coughing fit.

"Doctor" Hammond said as he noticed that Harry had seemed to zone out, his eyes unfocused.

"It was just the words he said." Daniel said, calming himself down a bit. "It seemed like it Latin, and it roughly means "star portal."

"Latin?" Sam questioned, not bothered by the fact that Harry had identified just what they were doing. She really wasn't surprised by anything by him anymore. "Does that hold any significance?" she asked.

"I don't think so" Daniel replied, thinking. "Wait" he said, eyes widening once again. "I think it does." he said, almost not liking where his train of thought was taking him.

"Well." Hammond said, noticing that Harry still seemed to be out of it. It was quite strange, but he wasn't going to complain. "Feel free to enlighten the rest of us Doctor."

"Well" Daniel replied, biting the bottom of his lip in nervousness. "Its just a theory but as you know, the Romans were the first to speak Latin. Now, the Romans were also the first ones to build roads and they were taught by people known as the ''Ancient Ones.""

"I don't get where your getting with this doctor." Hammond said.

"Road-builders...the Stargate" Daniel supplied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Sam said, incredulous. "You think Astris Portis is what the stargate is actually named?"

"It makes sense." Daniel replied, looking at her. "We know the Goa'uld don't have the technology to create the stargate and you said that Harry's house had writing identical to that found in the meeting-room. Since we can infer that all those species, one of the being the Asgard were once allies, it makes sense that one of them were responsible for creating the stargate. The Asgard were known to interfere with Earth, so why not another race.?"

While this brainstorming was going on, Harry himself was undergoing his own eyeopening experience himself.

_'Where am I?'_ he thought as he stared at the great expanse of white that engulfed him. Suddenly, in a flash of light, images and sounds flooded into his head.

"Lily go, just go, I'll hold him off." a male voice rang out.

"No, not Harry, kill me instead!" A female voice sobbed in despair.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A voice roared as a flash of green light entered his vision, and overcame him.

Harry bit back tears as the scene played out in-front of him. No matter how many times he experienced it via dememtors it still tore at his soul.

He felt the stink of death that the killing curse was filled with. He felt it start to squeeze him, constricting his very soul. However, as he felt the battle become lost, he saw white once again.

The next thing he saw were people, many people surrounding his infant body. They all radiated a sense of power and a field of security. Around them, he felt safe and at ease.

As one, all of them lifted their hands and sent tendrils of light at his infant self. They wrapped around them, and on contact Harry could feel the power of the killing curse unravel.

Once the scene had played out, the whiteness vanished and was replaced with nothingness. Then, as if called, a white flash appeared in front of him and slowly condensed to reveal a middle aged looking women with blond hair.

As he caught sight of the women, a name suddenly popped in his head. "You are Oma" he said, more as a statement than an actual question

As she heard this, the women smiled, it was a smile of love, and one of pride. "Indeed I am Harry" she said softly. "We didn't think you would advance to his level so quickly," she said, betraying the surprise of herself and the others had felt when they had felt his mind beginning to join them. "You still have much to do Harry." she informed with a gentle smile.

"What is happening to me?" Harry asked in a frustrated tone. "I don't know what to do!"

Oma just gave the child in front of her a sad expression. "You have a bright future ahead of you Harry. Your destiny is far greater than you can ever imagine. It is for this reason that you fought so hard against the killing curse, and it is because of this that you fight with all your power to not ascend. Mentally, you have no idea what is happening to you, of your legacy, but your soul fights with power rarely seen elsewhere.

"Ascend, what are you talking about?" he blurted out, half in anger and half in frustration.

"It is the shedding of physical form to attain a higher level of being. To be able to accomplish such a feat as in infant shocked many among us ascended beings Harry. If it weren't for the insane strength of self even as an infant, you would have joined us all those years ago"

"B-But I didn't do anything!" Harry shouted. "I am nobody, I can't do anything. Even what I know now isn't my own doing"

Oma could only look at him with pity. "Do not say such things Harry." she said seriously. "Your destiny is tied into that of the very universe itself. Your knowledge is yours by right, the right of the Alteran people, your people and your family. It is up to you to grasp the knowledge and your destiny. Will you, are you willing to stop hiding who you are?" she asked, as she extended her hand to him. The meaning was obvious.

Tentatively reaching out as images of his parents smiling happily at him, telling him how he would become a great man, he took hold of her hand and gasped as things flooded into his mind. The Alterans, who they were, their technology, everything,. He also understood the importance of what he needed to do, and how to do it.

He finally understood who he was. He was the last of his people. He was destined to be the final Alteran, to correct the mistakes that had been made, and then join the others as they watched over all of creation. His people had shaped the galaxy and beyond for millions of years, it was up to him to fix what needed to be fixed, and then to pass the torch.

Back in the conference room, the five people stared at the black haired teen in shock as he began to glow white.

"Harry?" Sam asked in concern.

"It really is amazing" Harry whispered. "To understand."

"To understand what?" Sam asked, trying to understand what was happening. This was unlike anything SG-1 had even encountered before.

"Everything." Harry said simply.

"Everything huh?" Jack said sarcastically. "Lucky you."

Harry couldn't help but give Jack an amused smile. "Indeed it is."

"What is happening to you?" Sam asked as the glowing grew a bit brighter.

"I'm doing what you wanted me to do." Harry said, turning to her. "I've found my place in the world Sam."

"Wait...What?" Sam asked shocked as the glowing continued to grow in luminosity.

"You can study the Goa'uld technology in my house." he said suddenly, looking at her with a small smile. "The others say they're going to take the other things with me, but I convinced them to leave you with the rest to study. Please do remember to take time to sleep. Also, if you could, would you look over my house for me while I'm gone."

The only thing Sam could think to do was nod weakly.

"Thank you." he said, giving her a radiant smile. "They say its time to move on, I hope they're a bit gentle on the transporting bit. I'm not sure I'm to happy with that part" Just as he managed to spit out the last words, he was engulfed by white light and when It was gone, so was Harry.

"Well damn" Jack said after a moment.

"I believe that describes the situation quite accurately O'Neill" Teal'c said in his normal monotone but to those who knew him could see the shock in his eyes.

–

**Okay, I'll admit this was a bit mean to leave such a big cliffhanger, but I have a feeling none of you saw this coming. Heck, I didn't see this coming. Chapter is short I know, but I wanted to get you all something if I'm not able to update for a month or so. Well, what did you think? I hope it is okay. I should also note right here that Harry is NOT an ascended. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Symbiote Talking"**

_**'Symbiote Thinking'**_

-(Scene Change)-

**A/N: Chapter 5. I'm writing some of this while traveling, so I don't know how far I'll get, but I'll try to get something out. First off, Harry is NOT ascended, he has unlocked the knowledge of his Alteran heritage, but he himself is not ascended. The other ascended are the ones who transported him to his current destination. As powerful as Harry may look right now, he is still a speck of dust in the galaxy. Once again, shorter than I would have preferred, but I have a bunch of stuff I have to get done and I didn't know when I would be able to write in the future so I wanted to give ya all something. Not quite sure what I think about this chapter, so you guys can form your own opinion of it.**

Chapter 5 : The Rise of the Alteran

-(October 25th 1998 | Location: Unknown Planet)-

Groggily, Harry opened his eyes, only to close them soon after as light flooded into his vision. It burned his eyes, and it ho matter what happened, it seemed to probe his very being.

"You are here" Oma's voice rang out through his head. "Open your eyes" she commanded softly. "and see the vessel of your destiny, of the destiny of our people."

Doing as he was told, he slowly opened his eyes, wincing slightly as they struggled to adjust to the light before him.

When his vision was restored he gasped as he caught the sight in front of him. It was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. It felt like he was eleven once again and first laying eyes on the grand and magical castle of Hogwarts. Like Hogwarts all those years ago, it felt like belonging. He instantly knew what was in front of him and that his place was upon it.

It was a ship, that much was obvious but it was like no other ship he had ever seen in his memories of the Alteran people. It was build by the Alterans, that much was obvious. Its purely functional design with little thought of esthetics was the thought process of his people without a doubt. It lacked the intimidation style of the Goa'uld, the ascetically pleasing hammer design of the Asgard, or even the natural form and function of the Nox.

"It is the last great project of the Alteran people." Oma said as she formed beside him, hearing his unspoken question. "Two million years ago we foresaw the need of this ship. At the time we were unsure why, but it was built and placed here on this planet which itself is covered by a phase-cloaking device. The ship, like all Alteran vessels is capable is being commanded by a single person, the person we knew would be the last of our kind."

"How is it maintained?" Harry asked. The ship was well over one thousand five hundred meters long and he knew he would never be able to keep the ship flying by himself. Sure, Alteran ships were very well built, but his ancestors had found out the hard way that space held untold dangers. Even the smallest of damage could add up.

"By constructor drones" Oma replied, holding out her hand and showing him a holographic type image. The so called constructor looked like a giant insect, it was quite ugly but Harry supposed it was a effective design. "They are programmed to be loyal to you. They are also have the ability to create new ships of previous Alteran design should you find the resources necessary." she informed with a small tilt of her head. It shamed her that this responsibly laid upon the shoulders of this one young man.

"How would I control that many ships?" Harry asked with his eyebrows furrowed, breaking Oma our of her depressing thoughts. His mind was still trying to assimilate all the information that was given. Just because he had the knowledge of the Alteran people didn't mean he could recall everything effortlessly. No, that would take time and effort on his part and even then, many things would likely be out of his reach. Only when true ascension was reached could all the knowledge be accessed at once.

"It is possible to network ships together and control them in a central control chair." Oma replied. "The control chair on this ship is configured in such a way, the constructor drones will do the networking for any additional ships you build. I should also note that only an Alteran can operate this vessel. Any attempt by a different species, even by our second descendants will result in failure. Their brains simply cannot handle the strain and will "burn out" so to speak. I should also warn you" she said in a grave voice, narrowing her eyes at him slightly to stress the seriousness. "That a mind, even an Alteran one, can only handle so much. Your limits will be left for you to find, but be wary of over-stressing your mind by creating and controlling to many vessels."

"What are the defenses on the ship?" Harry asked as he looked at the ship in awe, making a mental note of the warning. Frying his brain was not something on his to-do list. He was well aware how damaging it could be to overwork a mind. Many Alteran had lost their lives search deeper into the ind then they should have done.

Shaking his head, he looked back at the ship. He could appreciate just how powerful it was, and how its construction must have pained those created it. The Alterans were not warriors and they never built ships make to wage war. To see this was amazing and more then a little frightening.

"It is a ship built for one purpose, to defeat the enemies of the Alteran." Oma said sadly, eyes downcast. "The main ship to ship weapons are fifteen high density plasma beams as well as the standard drone weapons. Along the outer hull of the ship are also over five hundred plasma disk emitters for point defensive. It is by far the most powerful ship ever produced by our people."

Harry's eyes went wide at the proclamation. Even today, millions of years after their fall, Alteran ships were still among the most powerful in the galaxy. Only the Asgard would really compete in that department. To think that a ship of this magnitude was under his control was mind-boggling and more than a little scary.

"Beam weaponry?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow as the statement started to register. The Alterans were never one for that kind of weapon. He didn't agree with the thought obviously, but most Alterans preferred the multifunctional drones over dedicated weaponry. The addition of point defense weapons were likewise a shock.

"It is not something we are proud of." Oma said sadly. "We are scientists, explorers and protectors, but not warriors. It pains me to leave this destiny to you Harry Potter, but there is nobody left. Our most sacred law is non-interference in mortal culture and is something that none of us will never violate. We are well aware of the mistakes we have made, but unfortunately, we never lived long enough on the mortal plain to fix them all."

Harry could just a weary sigh. He felt like he was back in his fifth year after hearing the prophecy. Though, the feeling now seemed to be a thousand-fold. "What am I suppose to do exactly?" he asked the ascended being who was, well, floating beside him. "I know all about the mistakes of our people, but I don't have any idea how I'm suppose to fix it." he said in frustration.

"Do what you always do." Oma said gently as she began to fade. "I don't have much more time Harry, you need to do what you see as right. Never forget that we are watching over you, and that we're proud of you, always." With those last words of comfort she left the material plain, her allotted time expired.

As she left, Harry just stared at the ship for a couple seconds before he took a deep breath and walked towards it. It felt right, like it was something he was meant to do. Inside his mind he could feel them, their presence washing over him. For a young man who never felt the love of a parent or even a relative, it felt like he had been reborn. They might not be able to interfere, but he could feel them watching him, comforting him. He was the last Alteran, and he had a job to do. To long had the mistakes of his peoples past continued to haunt the species of the galaxy. They had seeded life in this galaxy and it was up to him to protect them. Hermione had always said he had a saving people thing, he supposed she was right.

The universe had to watch out, the last of the Alteran had returned. Nobody, not the Goa'uld, the Wraith, or the Ori could anticipate what would happen the future. His entrance in the universe had caused ripples, ripples that would ultimately change and shape the galaxy.

-(October 25th 1998 | Location: Colorado Springs : Potter House)-

Four figures stood at the top of the stair-case, staring at the rather solid looking door in-front of them.

"So..." Jack said, knocking firmly on the door and then rubbing his knuckles as he felt them give a throb of pain. The door was just was solid as it looked. "I don't suppose he left you a key Carter." he asked, sarcastically.

Sam, ignoring her CO for a moment, just stared at her until a memory came to mind and her eyes lit with remembrance. "Yes sir, I think he did." she said, as she put her hand on the door.

She watched in a bit of trepidation as the light scanned her hand and then was surprised when a metallic voice rang out.

"Identity confirmed." it rang out crisply as it swung open. "Welcome Sam"

"Okay" Jack said after a second of looking at the door and then back to Sam. "I sooo want one of those."

The members of SG-1, accustom to his behavior, just ignored him and walked into the room. Advanced alien technology beat Jack drooling over a door any day.

As they walked into the room, Jack trailing slightly, three pairs of eyes widened as they took in the sight.

"I take it back." Jack said after he picked his jaw off the floor. "This is way better than a door."

"Indeed O'Neill." Tel'c said as he walked over to the second of wall that held what looked like weapons and lightly stroked a staff weapon.

"These are the weapons of Ra's personal guard." he informed them, seeing their bewildered look as his what seemed like reverence to the weapon. "They are the finest weapons the Goa'uld are capable of creating. It is a rare sight to see such a weapon. Most of those who have are now dead." he informed in his normal monotone.

The three other members of SG-1 just blinked for a few seconds, not really understanding the awe on the Jaffa's face.

"Neat" Jack offered, trying to sound interested and glancing around him. "So Carter, anything useful here?" he called over to the blond who was picking some things up and looking at them.

Said person was now holding what looked like the Goa'uld version of a cup that was inscribed with all sorts of hieroglyphic things. Now, normally she would be more careful with Goa'uld things, but these were in possession of something she trusted more any anyone else so she felt perfectly at ease. "You bet sir" Sam replied, rolling her eyes a bit at the question. She knew Jack was way smarter then he let on and that he just acted like he was a complete idiot. Whether it was to be annoying or just to get attention she didn't know, but he received both from his act. Even then...it didn't take much in terms of brain power to see that this was a huge find. "Not only are there pieces of technology centuries ahead of us, there are also some things here that can help up determine the thinking of the Goa'uld. Items and artifacts that they use in everyday life, while it may not seem significant, may allow us to see inside their heads to a greater extent.." she informed.

"What more is there to know." Jack scuffed. "They enter, they enslave, they kill. What more do we need to know about them?"

"Jack" Daniel said patiently, use to this kind of behavior. "We know the Goa'uld see themselves as gods, but they can't possibly spend all their time and effort killing people and enslaving nations. Some of these artifacts appear to be things that they have been heavily used their everyday life. Heck, there are even several books here that appear to be journals or records of some sort. We've seen their ships and their weapons before but never anything that would give us any information to how they actually live."

"I see..." Jack trailed off with a nod. "Good then...carry on." he said, shooing Daniel with his hands towards more artifacts. "As long as you find more ways to kill the damn snakes."

The other members of SG-1 did just that, not even bothering to hear out his entire little monologue. Pouting slightly, Jack swept his eyes over the room, impressed at the display. He hadn't seen much Goa'uld technology, most of the time he was just on the receiving end of a staff weapon but even he knew this was beyond huge for Earth.

They were unable to scavenge much in terms of technology from either the Goa'uld or any other advanced civilization they came across. This treasure trove could very likely be the key to Earth's survival.

Looking at he team, he saw Daniel huddled over books, Sam shifting through pages of what looked like some sort of reactor and Teal'c looking through the weapons with a gusto he had never seen before.

_'Yes' _he thought to himself smiling as he saw his team each doing what they did best. '_Maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all.'_

_**Okay...cut. Whatcha all think? Was it anything like what you expected or not? Like I said, sorry about the length, but I don't know when I'll be able to write in the future. I know some of you might think Harry is overpowered here, but keep in mind. The Goa'uld have thousands of ships, the Wraith likewise have thousands. Compared to the major players in the galaxy, he is a speck of dirt. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter our fairly quickly, please tell me what you all think.**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Symbiote Talking"**

_**'Symbiote Thinking'**_

-(Scene Change)-

**A/N: Chapter 6! This chapter is mainly a way to say thanks for all the people who read and review my story. Also, this story has reached 45k views! I would like to thank all my readers for their kind comments and just taking their time to read through the stuff I write.**

**This is going to be a short chapter about the history of the Alterans in my story. Some of it might not match up to canon, I haven't seen much of Atlantis to know. I hope you all like. The next chapter may take awhile, I have to think of the direction I want to go next, I have pretty much left it wide open. Don't worry, chapters will be getting longer, I just need to take some time and think about where I want to take this story now.**

Chapter 6 : The Alterans

Space was a vast entity. Most, even the Alterans couldn't even begin to comprehend its sheer size and the mysteries it held. The Alterans had visited dozens of galaxies and met thousands of different species of life. However, none could compare to them. Even with the formation of the great alliance, the Alterans were still superior in pretty much every regard. The Asgard, the Nox, and the Furling all looked up to them as a child did to their parents. They wanted advice, guidance, and help as they unraveled the galaxy. For centuries their people were content. They had friends and allies, and although they couldn't begin to compete with them in terms of science, they were still no slouches in their own right.

However, all good things came to an end. As their understanding became greater and greater, the other races branched off into other areas of their natural development. Some good, and some bad. As this happened, the meetings between the great races happened more and more infrequent. The bonds of friendship that had been forged over a vast amount of time began to unravel.

Each of the races began to drift apart. The Asgard began experimenting with bio-technology in hopes of prolonging their lives. The Nox started to isolate themselves from the others, finding solstice in nature. The Furling had a terrible civil war which led their species to devastation.

Pretty soon, the Alterans were once again left alone. Sure, they maintained contact with the Asgard, who would forever be their finest friend and ally, but it still left much to be desired, especially to those who could remember the days of the Great Alliance.

It was then when they had made their worse mistake. They tried to go against the natural order of things. In their isolated loneliness, they tried to artificially speed up the evolution of an entire species. The results were disastrous. In the end their experiments created a horrible plague that swept through their population, decimating entire planets of their population.

They ended up fleeing their paradise, the Milky Way galaxy they called Avalon. They became disorganized and in the end, they fell.

What remained of their people separated, and the once great Alteran Empire became nothing more than a myth to the eons to follow.

What did remain however was their legacy. Their greatest achievement, the Stargate system stood the test of time and helped the rise of the terrible empires of the Goa'uld and the Wraith. What remained was the whispering of a race called the "Ancients" who were superior to all others, before and after them. What remained was the race that they had inadvertently created that now lay waste to the galaxy of Pegasus. What remained was the terror known as replicators who were on the verge of wiping out their greatest of friends. Finally, last but not least, what remained was a single Alteran on the mortal plain. It was this single being that would be their final legacy, they would be remembered for his actions, not their mistakes.

He was their legacy, and in a higher plain of reality, the rest of his people beamed in pride.

-(December 15th 1998 | Location: Unknown)-

Inside the newly christened vessel Enterprise, Harry sat in the control chair, eyes closed as he let his mind wonder and as he tapped into both his own knowledge, and that of the computer systems of the ship itself. He was surrounded in knowledge, in history, his history.

_'We'll call them...stargates' proud voices rang through his head as he flashed of events long in the past._

_'We must leave this planet" A voice snarled in anger, "we can no longer consider ourselves the same race as the Ori!'_

_'Their biology is similar to our own, they have space faring technology, we aren't alone...we aren't alone anymore.' An astonished and hopeful voice whispered out._

_'This alliance will stand the test of time, the Nox, the Furling, the Asgard, and the Alterans, may we all flourish' Another Alteran voice raise, with hope, pride, and confidence._

_'Its a stupid reason to fight!' A thunderous voice boomed in disgust. 'War should be avoided at all cost, I thought we taught the Furling that much!'_

_'You're withdrawing?' A shocked voice asked in disbelief. 'For thousands of years the Nox have stood by us. How can you just throw that all away?'_

_'Don't do this Thor!" an angered and desperate voice rang out. "Cloning won't solve your problems, please, let nature run its course. The Asgard are all that remains...please...listen to us.'_

_'This Galaxy, Avalon, will be our home. It shall be on Terra, where we will thrive.' another Alteran said._

_'We made a mistake.' A grim voice said. 'The experiment was a failure, all subjects died.'_

_'We cannot avoid the plague' A resigned sounding Alteran said wearily. 'We must leave. We will take Atlantis and move on. Our future no longer lies in this system'_

_'Refugees again...'_

_'We will seed this Galaxy with life, Pegasus will be our home.'_

_'The Wraith approach!' Another voice said in anger and fear. 'Quickly, set Atlantis to descend and through the stargate.'_

_'Here we are at Terra once again.'_

_'We will build a repository of knowledge.' An Alteran said firmly and finally. 'It will ensure our legacy will stand strong. Maybe someday, our descendants will find it.'_

_'Ascension is the only option. There are too few of us left, we no longer have a purpose living in this plane.'_

_'James, we should name him Harry. Harry Potter'_

_'Nou ani Alteras.'_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he took a few deep breaths, not noticing his shirt that was soaked in sweat. It was one of the most intense things he had ever experienced in his life. He felt like he was there himself. Feeling the joy as they discovered new life, the disappointment as their "children" took dark paths and the hopelessness as the plague ripped through their people.

It was one thing to recall the history of his peoples mistakes but it is another altogether to actually experience them. He felt a single tear drop from his eyes as he ran his fingers over his forehead, trying to stop the headache that was forming.

It really was quite sad. The Alterans had wanted nothing more than to find friends and allies. They felt a sense of loneliness ever since they had split from the Ori and had been forced from their homeworld.

This had led them to doom the very people the held most dear. With their technology, the members of the Great Alliances eventually destroyed themselves. The Asgard forsook nature and that had led them down a path of no return. The Furling had been led into a terrible civil war as factions vied for newer and more powerful technology. The Nox, seeing the things their allies did, discarded all forms of civilization as their nearly discarded their technology. The race of natives all perished as the attempted bio-engineering went horribly awry, causing them to all perish before they had even made their first steps as a civilization.

In the end it could be said that all four races were left worse off thanks to the Alterans.

Most of these mistakes could never be repaired, the people couldn't be brought back into the land of the living. However Harry knew he had to start somewhere, if anything, to prevent the same mistakes from happening again. He took another deep breath as he sat a bit straighter in the control chair and said one thing aloud while a small part part of him snickered.

"Enterprise, Engage"

–

**And Cut! What do you think? I think its a rather unique take on the Alterans. In this story, the Alterans were always looking for people to call friends. The splitting between them and the Ori really did hurt them. They did make mistakes, this is true, but they were all made trying to help others...at least mostly. I know a lot of people like to bash them, but I thought it might be interesting to do something else. Once again, sorry its short, but I didn't fell the need for a super long chapter to get the point across. Also, not sure when the next chapter is going to happen, I've taken quite a few turns that I didn't think I would while I have been writing this so I need to spend some time to map out what I want to do. Anywho, thanks to all my readers and reviewers.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Symbiote Talking"**

_**'Symbiote Thinking'**_

-(Scene Change)-

**A/N: Chapter 7. I'm sure there are going to be parts of this chapter that aren't scientifically accurate, but please cut me a bit of slack here :) I know I took a couple of liberties with the time-line last chapter, please forgive me, but it seemed to work better than the canon time-line which doesn't make a ton of sense to me. This chapter is a bit longer than my previous ones so I suppose that's good. Hope you enjoy!.**

Chapter 7 : Beginnings

Earth was the third planet in the Sol system and the only planet in said system that had the ability to support life. It was home to over six billion intelligent beings who had just taken their first steps to reach outside their own solar system into the greater galaxy.

More importantly however, was the fact that Earth was not always called Earth by those it housed. Earth used to be known as Terra, the home and capital of the Milky Way Alteran people.

It was the shining jewel of their empire, the home of the vast power and influence of their people. While the Alterans may have left the planet eons ago, not all traces of them vanished with them or feel into things of legend.

The first trace was the stargate left buried deep in the Antarctic ice as well as the outpost that held it. It was the last remaining piece of their habitation of Earth. While the rest of the remnants had crumbled under the tectonic plate movements, the Antarctic outpost had remained. A relic of a forgotten age.

The second and most remarkable remainder however, were the people. They were the last reminder of the mortal Alterans who chose not to ascended and who instead interbred with the native and primitive people. They were the second evolution of humanity in her current form.

All those thousands of years ago, when the last remnants of the Alteran people fled back to Earth, they were shocked to find not the empty planet the had left behind, but a planet that housed a newly born people. These people were at the cusp of civilization, they were making their first steps towards becoming civilized people with a culture all their own.

At first the Alteran's observed, quietly and stealthily as per their nature. Their science driven minds giddy at the thought of watching a whole society grow up. However, that curiosity soon turned to contentedness and then to longing.

The second evolution were so like the Alteran's it was scary. They were so naturally curious about the world and how it worked that it was like going back in time to their own history. As time passed, the observers became attached to the people, so attached that they yearned to help them uncode the world around them as they had learned so long ago. It reminded them of a long forgotten age spoken by their ancestors, back when the Alteran's and Ori were still considered the same people.

They were careful of course, they all remembered what happened when you tried to cause change to fast, but they did interfere in the species natural evolution process however slight and the interference would cause ripples in the future. They left carvings onto rocks that would soon spur the creation of a written language system. They left drawings that would soon lead to the very first tools and machines. They planted the seeds of civilizations into the minds of the wandering tribes of people and watched with glee as they thrived.

Their interest could not be deterred. For millions of years the Alteran people had looked for those similar to themselves and now an entire species of such people dropped at their feet. It was an opportunity that they would not waste.

It eventually got to a point where observing wasn't enough. For the remaining Alterans, watching these people interact was far to painful. They looked like them, eerily so. It was determined that in order to learn more about them, they would have to physically interact with them, to get to know them on a personal level.

They played the part of a wondering tribe of people and they slowly began to gain the trust of these people and eventually they themselves considered themselves of the same species.

They told great tales of long ago, of their civilization and of their creations. The natives didn't understand most of it of course, but for thousands of years these legends would remain part of lore.

The great city of Atlantis for example would live on in the stories of old, retold by generations it would live on long after the last mortal Alteran departed the Earth.

For the first time in thousands of years, the Alterans felt like they were home. It had been so long since there had been a unified Alteran Empire, so long since they had any contact with beings other than themselves. They had searched and searched for other like them and finally the dying embers of their people had accomplished the goal.

They learned from these people as much as they taught. For a race who had been space faring for millions of years to return to a basic lifestyle was a shock to the system to say the least. It was peaceful in a way. They didn't worry about the Ori, the Wraith or any other force the Alterans had been forced to fight over the years. A small part of them could finally understand why the Nox had retreated into nature so.

The final surprise for the Alterans was a rather simple one. The humans of Earth and the Alterans who had originated in an entire different galaxy were biologically compatible. The surprise felt by the Alteran's when this basic biologic occurrence happened for the first time was mind boggling.

It wasn't soon after that a full intermingling happened between the two people. Bonds were fully forged and the integration between the Alteran's and Humans became complete. As the years passed and the remaining full Alteran's passed away, all that remained were stories and a deep legacy.

Tales of things so beyond the scope of the people at the times that it was forgotten, even by those descended of the Alterans, that the tales became more fact than fiction. A few thousands years later and all but the most fantastic tales had faded from the minds of all humans.

Even though, the legacy of the Alteran's still existed. The people of Earth and the minor technology left behind would remained untouched for many years.

That is, until a race of parasitic snake would reveal humanity to the stars once again. It was during the first Goa'uld invasion that the purest of Alteran decent would show themselves and counter the Goa'uld threat. They still remembered many tales of their ancestors and identified the mystical ring as a terrible weapon of destruction.

And then, after the fall of civilizations and the passage of yet more thousands of years the ring would again surface and humanity would finally be primed to retake the stage they were meant to.

They had been introduced to space, and to the stargate system.

The Goa'uld, who would be considered humanities greatest enemy, would be the ones to show them their future.

What wasn't understood was the fact that the birth of a single baby would be the catalyst of events that would change the future. This baby would grow up known as the chosen one in his own world and beyond. He would pave the path for humanity to retake their place amongst the stars.

It was the birth of the last Alteran that would herald in the age of their successors.

From Terra they would rise and from Earth they would thrive.

-(December 16th 1998 | Location: Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy)-

Over the third planet of the system, the cloaked vessel named Enterprise after the long line of ships before her, orbited, slowly manoeuvrings over the planet as it laid down her ordnance.

The cloak itself by far was the most advanced ever created. The ship was not only non-visible, but was phased out of reality entirely. As far as Harry knew, the only weapon that had the ability to harm the ship in the state it was currently in were Alteran drone weapons. Of course, the ship was unable to fire any weapons while cloaked, but it was a small price to pay.

_'Status' _he thought to the computer as he saw numbers and images flash through his mind at a lightning pace.

"The last defensive platform has been deployed and its maneuvering thrusters have brought it into position" A mechanical, vaguely female voice rang out throughout the control room. While the control chair could directly implant such knowledge into his mind, Harry preferred the vocal reports. Hearing voices in his head wasn't his favorite thing in the universe.

_'What is their operational status?'_ he mentally asked the computer.

"The platforms are fully operational. The defensive matrix around the planet is accurate to your specifications."

"Good" Harry muttered to himself, closing his eyes and seeing a mental representation of Earth that had numerous satellites orbiting it which seemed to form a net like grid.

It was the first thing he did when he left the planet. Using his newly gained knowledge, he created a series of phase cloaked satellites to defend Earth should she come under attack. They were programmed to only show themselves should Earth be bombarded by an orbital attack and to remain hidden at all times. While he wanted Earth protected, they weren't ready for such devastating weaponry.

_'Energy to matter conversion sure is handy'_ Harry mused to himself. That, alongside the constructor bots made quick work with the platforms.

A sudden mental red light appeared in his mind, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What the..." he wondered as his eyes glazed over and he suddenly saw a large room made of black rock. What really stood however was the giant ring, a stargate.

_'This is the resting place of the repository of knowledge.'_ Harry thought, realizing the location. '_The Stargate is active, someone actually found this place?'_

As soon as those thoughts crossed his mind, four figures walked calmly out of the gate and into the room.

_'No way...' _Harry thought, his "eyes" widening as he saw the people. 'I_t figures...'_

Stepping into the room was the best Earth and the SGC had to offer. Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and the Jaffa, Teal'c.

Harry watched in amusement as Daniel and Jack argued about the significance of the room. It was quite amusing to see the friendly banter between the two. Insults were thrown between them but none had a biting edge to them.

As they were about to leave however, something unexpected happened.

As he was crossing the middle of the room, Jack stepped into a circle like design which lit up and exposed what looked like a window in the opposite wall to the stargate.

_'Incredible' _Harry thought as he saw the events unfold. _'To think he would have enough Alteran blood to activate the repository, it's quite remarkable."_

He watched in disbelief as first Teal'c and then Jack stuck their head into the machine.

_'Are they that dense?' _he thought incredulously. _'They deal with hostile aliens all the time, yet they stick their heads into an unknown object.'_

With a mental sigh Harry interfaced with the repository and gave it a few instructions. While he couldn't prevent the information transfer, he could alter it a bit. With a bit of clever instructions, he manipulated the flow into Jacks brain so he would access information that would lead him to the Asgard who would be able to help fix his problem. He would feel terrible to have the man's death on his conscious after all, but he couldn't risk exposing himself to them yet.

Satisfied with his work, he disengaged his mind from the device and mentally filed away the event into the computer. It was the first time a repository had actually be activated in all the years they had existed.

Harry almost rolled his eyes as yet another alarm went off. Closing his eyes, he interfaced yet again with the computer system and his eyes snapped back open instantly. It was disturbing to say the lease.

_'Set course to the location of probe AEP-X906'_ he mentally yelled to the computer as he gave a weary sigh, not liking the scene he saw though the probes senors.

The planet was a fairly insignificant one, the Alterans had never even given it a name. What was significant however, was that under miles of the planets ice was a facility for the manufacturing of drone weapons that had been in use before they had figured out how to create the multi-phasic drone with their energy to mass constructors.

Above the planet ware four Goa'uld Hatac class vessels, all using high powered scans on the surface. While it would take their primitive sensors quite awhile to detect anything, they would eventually and Harry wasn't going to let them get their hands on such technology. He had enough to deal with, Goa'uld with extremely powerful weapons were not something he wanted.

_'As soon as we arrive, set up a jamming signal'_ he ordered, feeling the computers mental acknowledgment a split second later. _'Don't let them get any communication off.'_

'Sixty seconds to arrival' the computer spoke up a couple minutes later. Hearing this, Harry gripped the armrests of the control chair tightly.

It was the first time going into battle in the interstellar scale. While he knew his ship was vastly superior to anything in the galaxy, he felt nervous not only for his fate, but for what he was going to do.

Could he really order weapons to be fired and kill thousands of people?

_'Yes'_ a firm and confident part of him said in his head, _'You know you can. For the protection of Earth and for all humans in this galaxy. You know you can. It might kill you on the inside, but can do it.'_

Taking a deep breath, he spoke words that he would unfortunately get used to uttering. "Power all weapons, as soon as we exit hyperspace, fire on the closest vessel" he said grimly. He wouldn't take any chances with this battle.

Thirty seconds later, as the ship exited hyperspace and before any of the four pyramid ships could react, a brilliant yellow beam erupted from the bow of the ship and hit the lead Goa'uld vessel. Then, a score of yellow drones flew out of the port and starboard launchers and collided with the second vessel.

It was quite a brilliant explosion as both ships exploded and seemed to blow apart. The Naquadah reactor that the Goa'uld used wasn't very safe to begin with and once containment was lost, it was impossible for it to be reestablished. So while normal projective weapons remained relativity ineffective, anything that could breached the center of the ship to the reactor core was devastating.

The other two vessels, seeing their fellows being destroyed, immediately opened fire in the vessel they couldn't identify.

Balls of orange plasma the size of cars rained down on his ship by the dozens and not once did Harry even feel his ship shake. Her shields were strong and her hull thick. Primitive plasma weapons like the Goa'uld used would have no effect on the advanced Alteran designed ship.

In a flash, two more beams of yellow shot out of the ship and caught both firing vessels at their heart and Harry watched, detached as both exploded, sharing the fate of the others before them.

With a large sigh he ordered his transporters to collect the floating debris and break it down into more basic particles before then beaming it back into space. He didn't want any evidence of this battle, or the damage he had inflicted.

He really wished the fate of the beings on the ships had been brighter but he knew that he was not at war. The Alteran's before him knew very well what war entailed. The death and the destruction it brought with it. If killing enemy soldiers is what was required to save the lives of countless others, so be it.

"Atomic breakdown of enemy fleet, complete" the voice of the computer rang out.

"Good" Harry said with a slight nod. "Execute the destruction of all Alteran technology on the planet." he ordered, watching through external sensors as white beams branched out from the ship and into the the planet below. Much like the ships, all Alteran technology down below would be broken down. It was the ultimate way to ensure nothing remained. The level of technology needed for such a level of particle disintegration was unheard of for even the most advanced of species.

It was almost painful to watch the scene, to see some of the last Alteran constructions being destroyed, even if they were buried under miles of ice.

"Destruction complete" The computer's voice rang out. "All structures and machinery have been destroyed and all functional drones have been transported to the armory."

"Good" Harry said with a small smile as he slumped slightly into the control chair. The battle, short as it may have been took quite a bit out of him. "One battle won" he whispered to himself. "And how many more to go?" he asked, looking at the bulkhead above him.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he straightened up. Now wasn't the time to mope, there were still things to do.

"Set course for Othala, in the galaxy of Ida." Harry commanded to the computer.

As he felt the navigation systems kick in and the propulsion starting up he couldn't help but wonder what awaited him next.

The Asgard had been the Alteran's greatest ally, now was the time to return the favor.

**And End! Things are heating up for Harry are they not? How was the space battle, I know it was short but four Goa'uld ships really aren't much of a threat to an Alteran ship. Next stop is to the Asgard which should be interesting. I don't know when the next update will be, I want to try to get a chapter out on one of my other stories before I get back to this one. We'll see if any ideas come. I hope you all enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The SGC and Beyond

**A:N I am finally getting his chapter out, sorry I took so long, life has been kinda insane for me at the moment. It is way shorter than I intended, but I started college and am finding myself with little time to write. I'm really sorry. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

-(December 16th 1998 | Location: Colorado Springs)-

"What just happened" General Hammond said, looking bewildered as he saw the wormhole fade away, leaving no traces of the leader to his flagship team. This was not his best day on the job. First a seemingly hostile force took over Jack's mind, and now the very same person had left the Earth somehow.

"I don't know sir" Sam replied, standing slightly behind the bald general, equally as baffled. "I have no idea what the eighth chevron was for. We can't even re-dial the address. I don't even know where to begin to understand how he created to power the gate. It should be impossible."

"We know he's going to get help" Daniel supplied, trying to sound aloof. "Everything he did once we got back had a purpose; we can only trust Jack now." Even if he did sound optimistic, Daniel was worried. He had no idea how the alien device may have affected the mind of the commander of SG-1. Jack could have been going insane for all her knew.

"Sir," the voice of a rather unimportant looking enlisted man said, walking up to the General and giving him a crisp salute.

"At ease" the General said, returning the salute, though with nowhere near as much enthusiasm. "What is it?" he asked, a bit more gruffly than he had intended. Today was not a very good day for him and he didn't need some trivial matter making it worse.

"I was ordered to deliver this sir." the airman replied as he handed the General a clipboard.

"Thank you" Hammond said with a nod of his head toward the airman. "You're dismissed."

Hammond could only give a slight sigh as he saw the airman give a salute before turning and leaving the gate room. The last thing he wanted was paperwork at a time like this. Jack may have taken joy in annoying him, but they were friends and he was important to his operation. Jack was almost singlehandedly responsible for getting the program off the ground. He couldn't even think of who would be suitable to replace him. Captain Carter was talented to be sure, but he didn't know if she was ready for the task of leading the flagship team.

As his eyes trailed down the seemingly insignificant piece of paper they widened to almost comical dimensions.

"Captain, secure the gate-room. Nobody is to use the gate until you hear otherwise." he barked our harshly towards the blond.

"Yes sir" Sam replied immediately with a salute, slightly shocked by the harsh tone of voice from the normally laidback General.

"I'm going to go to my office then" Daniel trailed off to himself as Sam and the General both walked off, failing to acknowledge him. Even Teal'c, who hadn't said a word, had left. "Yes, I'll go to my office then." He said with a nod of his head, trying not feel left out.

-(Two Hours Later | SGC Conference Room)-

"Thank you for coming" Hammond said with a nod towards the remaining members of SG-1, ignoring the fact that they couldn't really not come. Being the superior officer had its advantages.

"Sir," Sam trailed off, biting her lower lip slightly. "Why are we here?" she asked. Such a direct question was technically against protocol, but in the situation it was understandable.

Hammond gave a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he thought about the way to phrase the sentence. "I know this is a tough time" he said slowly, severely understating the issue. "But a rather unexpected circumstance has occurred."

"With all due respect sir" Daniel cut in politely, "But what could be more important than Jack..well, leaving?"

"We've lost the Antarctic gate" Hammond said bluntly, watching the jaws of his subordinate drop. If the situation was less dire he would have found it amusing. Of course, the situation was this dire…which was the problem.

"Wha...When...How sir?" Sam stammered, blinking furiously as her mind tried to process the information. How had they lost something as big and heavy and more importantly, as important as the gate?

"Apparently the gate was found in a location that's owned by a family."

"Wait a second," Daniel said, brows furrowed in confusion. "How can someone own part of Antarctica?"

"It was claimed" Hammond replied, looking at them all intensely. "In 1745"

"That's impossible" Sam exclaimed in shock. "That's more than fifty years before the first confirmed sighting of the continent."

"I'm well aware of this Captain" Hammond said with a frown. "The paperwork was sorted and approved by all major governments at the time. There is nothing that could be disputed. It is beyond strange, but the president said there was nothing that could be done. The papers are even filed here, in the US. Even the other countries aren't willing to take any action, even after the president pointing out how unprecedented the situation was."

"Who owns it?" Daniel asked curiously. His interest was piqued to be sure. To think somebody actually owned part of a continent fifty years before it was discovered would shake the core of the science community.

"It took all of the presidents sway to let me find out the name." Hammond said with a frown. "The name was, Potter."

"Potter?" Teal'c said, speaking for the first time with a raised brow. "Is it perhaps the same family of Harry Potter?"

"General" Daniel spoke up again, brows narrowed in thought, choosing his words carefully. "Just how far does their influence run? We know he had artifacts left over from the time of the Goa'uld…just what else can this family do?"

"I don't know Doctor." The general replied with frown. "The only thing the president would give me was a warning. "Don't go against them, because you can't win."

With this ominous note, he ended the meeting, and four disturbed minds exited the room.

-(December 16th 1998 | Location: Othala Galaxy Ida)-

The slightly bulky lines of the Alteran vessel Enterprise approached the Othalan system with all her stealth systems on full. It wouldn't do to get caught after all. Harry had immediately detected the Stargate activity below him and he knew O'Neill had arrived right on time. It was nice that his plan went about without any hitches. With his rather…unique exit from the SGC, he didn't really want to interact with them again, even if seeing Sam again did have its appeal.

Using some of his more passive sensors, he was able to pick up the faint signal of the repository leaving O'Neill's mind.

_'The Asgard haven't been lazy over the years.'_ he thought to himself with a smile. _'To be able to adjust to his brain chemistry and remove such a massive amount of information in such a short time is incredible, on par with our own in that department." _He felt a sense of pride well up in him. While he didn't know them, and members of their species were orders of magnitude older than he, the collective knowledge inside his mind gave him a fondness to the Asgard not unlike a parent with their child. To see them have advanced so far warmed his heart.

What happened next was what surprised Harry the most. Nothing happened. His ship detected no outgoing wormhole, which must have meant that the Earth Colonel was actually talking to the Asgard. It was an unexpected and possibly dangerous deviant from his expectations.

_'If anyone could do it, it would be him though'_ Harry mused with a mental laugh. Jack O'Neill had some of the best and worst luck he had ever seen before. From what he could tell, his name was spoken with both reverence and hate throughout the galaxy.

"Still" he whispered out loud. "He's playing a dangerous game. The Asgard are hard to please and can be insulted easily. While they aren't the type to commit genocide, it would be child's play to make Earth miserable. I don't know if I could even willingly fire upon them if it came to that." he muttered darkly. "Besides, who knows how far their weapons technology as advanced over the years. I might not even be able to match them."

It ended up being a waiting game for him. The Earth Colonel had been down at the planet for well over five hours before Harry's ship finally detected an outgoing wormhole.

"Well, they're letting him go back." He mused with a nod of his head. It was a good sign. If he had angered them at all, the Colonel would likely have found himself in a prison cell for the rest of his life.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on a computer function that the Asgard hadn't received for tens of thousands of years.

It was the official carrier wave of the Great Alliance, one that used extremely focused bursts of gamma rays to transmit the message. It was designed so only the most advanced of systems, which the Alterans had built, would be able to read the message. Hopefully the Asgard would be able to respond or he would have to take a more…direct approach.

Little did he know, this one meeting would change the direction of the Asgard forever.

-(December 16th 1998 | Location: Othala)-

The Asgard High Council sat on the grand council reviewing the interaction between the gate guard and the human male who had entered the stargate area. They had always been fond of the humans, their potential as a race was unmatched except by those from whom they evolved from.

"It is amazing" one of the grey beings said. "According to our estimation, it should have taken them tens if not hundreds of thousands of years before they reached the level where they could handle the amount of data in a repository, even for a limited amount of time."

"Indeed" said another, with a nod as its eyes blinked furiously. To those who knew the Asgard, it represented the frantic thoughts of the being. The fact that the humans on Earth had evolved so far represented a change for them to save their species from destruction.

"We are unable to measure such evolution in the species on other planets." The first Asgard said. "Is it possible that the key factor lies in the planet Earth?"

"It is possible" piped in a third grey being, this one with a rather high pitched voice. "The Ancients considered Earth, or Terra to be the crowning jewel of their empire. It might be possible they left some device that sped up their evolutionary development."

"We also have to consider a more natural option." The second being cut in, frowning slightly as it thought. "From what information we were able to gather, the last Ancients who remained on the mortal plane stayed on Earth. Perhaps it had taken this long for their genetics to show themselves again."

"It is a possible scenario" the third Asgard said with a nod of its head in respect of the idea. "The Ancient genome was diverse, it would be impossible to definitively determine."

"We must also look into other factors" the first Asgard added. "They have not been under Goa'uld rule for ten thousand years and their technological progression is very impressive. However, it seems unlikely that a purely environmental reason would be responsible. We must determine what makes the Humans from Earth so special."

"They have figured out the Stargate" the second Asgard said slowly. "They are venturing out into the stars, they also oppose the Goa'uld. They work to unite the Humans of their galaxy together. Such determination in the fact of such a superior enemy is amazing. I have seen them, the Goa'uld consider them a threat and they helped free the people of Cimmeria. Soon, they might be able to take up the mantle of the Fifth Race."

However, before they could discuss the issue further, the last thing they expected to occur happened.

Back in the days of the Great Alliance, the communication system gifted to them from the Ancients had been combined directly into their chamber. It was set to override all over functions in the room. Even tens of thousands of years later, the system still remained. After all, the Asgard had never felt the need to remove it. It was their last link to the glory days of the civilization they considered as parents and it wasn't something they wanted to forget.

The most important thing however, was that the system had become active, and it was transmitting a message in the language of their greatest friends and allies. A language that they had heard just hours ago from another person from Earth. This person however, had the lineage to go along with the language.

"Hello, my friends."

**A:N There we go, chapter Eight. It took WAY to long, that I know, but like I said, I've been crazy busy. I've have to write an essay a day for college and the last thing I want to do after that is write some more. So once again, sorry it took so long, hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner. Look forwards to some good stuff next chapter as well :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Return and Reactions**

**Well, its be awhile hasn't it… Ummm, well, I took quite a long break from writing in general. But I am back and hopefully will finish this story. Hmmmm, I think this title is apt for the chapter and the overall story as well eh?**

**I would like to thank everyone who actually waited for this chapter to come out, you are all amazing.**

**This chapter will probably be quite short as it is been a looooooong time since I have written anything and I need some time to get back into things.**

-(December 16th 1998 | Location: Colorado Springs)-

The blaring horn signaling activation of the Stargate rang throughout the mountain as the remnants of SG-1 and their commander stood in the control room, worry line etched in their faces.

"Why is the iris open?" Hammond asked the gate tech harshly as he saw the tell tale event horizon of the wormhole erupt from the gate.. While Jack was his friend and he wanted him back, he couldn't take the risk it wasn't a hostile force. The last thing he needed to make his day worse was a surprise attack by the Goa'uld.

"I-I don't know sir?" the panicking gate tech said as he typed away on his keyboard, sweat building on his brow as he struggled to come up with an answer. He knew what would happen if he failed and it was not a pretty pictures. The best fate he might have is a quick death. On the other hand, he could have his body forcibly possessed and his sprit crushed beneath the might of the parasitic species known as the Goa'uld. "It isn't responding…none of the systems are."

Hammond could only bark out a curse as he saw his men prepare themselves for battle down below in the gate room. If the Goa'uld were here, it would likely be a battle they couldn't win. At least their projectile weaponry had proven effective against the Jaffa forces, if that were not the case, he didn't know what they would do. Sure it took armor piercing rounds to do the trick, but it was better than nothing. No matter what they would hold the line until the last man standing fell in battle. They were the first and last line of defense that protected their home planet against the forces of evil. If it came down to it, Hammond was perfectly prepared to order the destruction of the mountain and bury the gate...along with themselves.

"Take the controls Captain" the General instructed the blond haired women as he felt his muscles tense and his mind whirl as the possibilities swirled throughout his conscious thought. While he had confidence in the gate tech's abilities, Sam was the one who had actually managed to create the entire system from scratch. She might be the smartest person in the Air Force and as such she was the one he wanted at the controls in hope of delaying or preventing any incoming forces.

"Sir, I'm reading an inbound traveler." Sam said, glaring at the screen in front of her. She wasn't naive, unlike Daniel who was muttering that it must be Jack, she knew there was a large chance it wasn't. They had no idea where the man had gone; even if he was still alive he would have never have been able to dial himself back. Even Daniel still has difficulties dialing out on occasion. While it was possible he could have gotten help, it wasn't a fact they could count on. While the man was a good friend of hers, her first duty was to her country and her people.

The muscles of every soldier by the gate were tense in preparation. Everyone there knew that the following few moments could be their last. If the Goa'uld had found a way to bypass the iris, their was little hope of survival. The Goauld would take no prisoners, and they would respond in kind. Their fingers itched on the triggers of their weapons as the braced themselves for the worst.

Up on the observing area, the bald General held his breath as he saw a figure walk out of the wormhole. The lack of clanking which would have signified the arrival of the heavily armored Jaffa quickly allowed him to release said breath however. He recognized the person who was now standing on the ramp, looking at the armed guard in bemusement.

"Colonel O'Neill" Hammond yelled down through his microphone, relief flooding into his voice as he felt like a million pounds was lifted from his shoulders.

"General" the response came from the man giving an nod to his commanding officer as he surveyed the guns pointed at him. "Nice to see the welcoming party" he said with a small smirk.

Hammond let the sarcastic comment slide and moved on to more important issues. "Colonel" he began slowly "How did you get back?"

"Well" Jack began, pausing for a second mulling his answer over. He supposed he could go into details about the little Roswell aliens but given the tension that could be cut with a knife, he thought better of it. "It's a long story."

And that it was…

It was like something out of a science fiction novel. A tale that would go down in history as representing the turning point in human history.

First contact with what would be their greatest of allies, the Asgard.

The people who had once been the students of their ancestors and who would be the ones to teach said ancestors children.

-(Othala)-

Harry was still not used to the feeling of the matter transporter. It was unlike something like apparition which felt like you were stretched down a tube to your destination as a result of a micro wormhole being opened which encompassed the witch or wizard. Matter transportation on the other hand literally broke him down to the subatomic level and send this information downstream where it was reconstructed. To the traveler, it felt like they were instantly in one environment and the next second were at another, which could be quite disconcerting. In this case, one second Harry was in the control chair for his ship, and the next he found himself inside of the Great Hall of Asgard, the central meeting place of the esteemed Asgard High Council. He was the center of attention of the entirety of the Asgard High Council, perhaps the most powerful group in the known universe.

"Errm Hello" he said awkwardly, slipping back into English in his nervousness. You see, the memory dump had profound affects on his personality. Having such a massive amount of knowledge crammed into his head created something of a false personality based on the knowledge he had received, so one of a generic Alteran for all intents and purposes. Even the brain of wizard and Alteran could not stand to have that amount of information being dumped into with without any adverse effects Now that the information was finally settling into his brain, his original personality, that of a young man still rather inexperienced in the world, was beginning to reemerge. It just so happened that it was in a rather inopportune moment.

He may have eons of knowledge and experiences crammed into his head but at his core he was still Harry Potter; a person who had never really been known for his social skills in the first place.

"Greetings" the being in the center of the long table which the High Council sat upon said in English. "You have used an old communication channel, please identify yourself."

"My name is Harry Potter", the black haired young man said, as he looked the being in the eye and regained his composure, "I come as a envoy of my people."

"And your people would be?" the being replied in what was almost a whisper, although it carried well in the room and everyone there could clearly hear it.

"I am the last of the Alteran" Harry replied clearly, holding his head high in pride. His people may have made some grave mistakes, that was something he would never deny. However, even with all of these mistakes, they had left their mark on the universe and it was something he took great pride in. Countless civilizations had risen and fallen and nobody was any wise of their plight. But not is people, even after being dead for millions of years, their name was still spoken with reverence throughout the universe. Because of the memories inside of his head, he knew just what things were like in the past. He know the feeling of accomplishment as the first Stargate was created. He knew the sorry as his people split from their kin, the Ori. He knew the terror as he people waged war against the Wraith. He knew the sorrow as the last of his people died out, along in the universe. "I come on behalf of my people, those who have long lost and blind to the universe."

Silence was his response.

The minds of the Asgard were racing. Never in a million years did they expect to be contacted by a member of the Alteran race once again. They were though to be a dead race, a relic of the past.

"I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet" a being to the right of the first one spoke up, being the first to break out of the stupor the rest of the council was in. "Can you prove such a claim?"

"Yes" Harry said, gazing into the stare of the supreme commander. "You species is undergoing genetic deterioration, correct?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Thor said quietly, and although he attempted to hide his feelings, Harry could feel the pain in his voice. The Asgard were a proud people, the heirs to the Alterans position in the universe. They build an incredible empire through science and understood the universe better than anyone else. To have fallen so far was a large blow to their pride as a species.

"I can tell you how this disease came to be." Harry said. "It all starts with a race called the Ori."

**Sorry about how short this is. I have not written anything in a long time, so I am quire rusty. Anyway, I just want to say thanks for everyone who has still followed this story and I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
